Kill El Kitsune
by The Swordslinger
Summary: What if Naruto Uzumaki had guarded the Life Fibers along the Kiryuiin, met Ragyo, grew fond of her, and not only married her but gave her two daughters who'd grow to be Ryuko and Satsuki? What if she had been a kind and loving soul but the Life Fibers twisted her actually pure dreams and desires? Daddy is mad.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING

Ok, time for the most official proof that I should be put in an asylum, pairing our favorite doofus Jinchuuriki with Ragyo Kiryuiin. Who knows, maybe Trigger could happen, and maybe my ass will grow golden apples.

**XXXXXX**

In the buff?

"A world like this is worth living. It's all filled with hidden kindness, men who would stand against money and power for a higher purpose, and all for what? To enjoy their lives as richly as they can enjoying what they have, because for whatever few years that can last, it will leave its mark in history for others to carry such teachings. I will protect that to my last breath! I will make those ideals that mankind fought to give to the next generation keep on living for eternity! We are capable of taking our fate in our hands, and shape our future, aren't we?!"

"Ahem… Ragyo-chan, perhaps you should shorten your sentences, and most likely make them less… well, over the top."

"What? Really? Not again… Ah, all right, I guess I got carried away in this speech…"

"I still think it was very good."

"You're not trying to cheer me up, are you?"

"I'm being honest. Just, well, for your graduation ceremony it might be too much."

"I… see your point. Thanks, Hououmaru… Heh, I guess even my name means nothing unless someone can knock me down from my high clouds."

"Ah, you could make your speech about reaching high clouds if you're really intent about making the other students want to achieve something more out of their lives."

"Hmm… Could be… Ok, I think I have something."

It was in the middle of a large, underline 'large' about five times, room that two best friends laid on one's bed, looking at sheets of paper with their feet up kicking he air. On the background soft rock music was heard, some actually good J-pop, and the air was filled with the aroma of tea and crumpets laying on a night stand. The room was as big as a house, it had a large double door that seemed to be made of ivory, same with the walls, the bed was king sized and had a mountain of pillows. On the floor two school suitcases were thrown aside, school shoes thrown around, and a few magazines about the Kiryuiin Conglomerate's latest designs.

Laying face down on the bed, using their elbows for support, were two lovely young high school girls clad in white and blue sailor uniforms. The smaller one was far shorter than girls her age, wasn't very gifted as a woman but had some charm, had dark skin, and purple hair done in elaborate braid-like spiraling tails put together in one hair band, acting almost like the tails of a mythical beast. This one girl looked at her friend with a small smile and some admiration. The second girl was far more… ahem, gifted. Just a high schooler and she had breasts big enough to make women twice her age blush in jealousy or depression or a mixture of both, long straight jet black hair with neatly cut bags, said hair which fell effortlessly to her back in a straight line, kind blue eyes which were a bit narrowed in a vixen like appearance, and a plump behind men and even heterosexual women couldn't keep their eyes away, with said women turning to the other side of Sexuality Street.

They were Rei Hououmaru and Ragyo Kiryuiin, both seventeen years old and about to graduate a prestigious private school. Both were unaware of what would their lives turn into in later years. However, both were fond of each other. Rei was once a little bully target for many boys and girls when she was in elementary, so imagine her surprise when a girl regarded as an Ojou-sama by a kind and elderly butler stood before her, held a stick like a sword, and spoke with such conviction, passion and honor combined with complete honesty to tell the bullies to, in many fairly educated and well-mannered words that could be comprehended for kids in fifth grade, basically piss off. The ones who pulled Rei's purple hair and laughed at her got some wicked marks that wouldn't heal for weeks from the girl who'd become Rei's best friend.

A knock was heard at the door, to which the taller girl replied to with a "Come in." Soon the elderly butler arrived, clad in a neat suit, and carrying a kind smile, "Lady Ragyo, I hope everything is to your liking."

The black haired girl smiled kindly, "It is… If only I could finish this speech it'd be perfect." She said as she rolled on her back, threw the papers in the air and let them fall on her face, making her best friend giggle while her butler smiled slightly wider. "Anyway, I believe you're not here for that, are you, Soroi?"

The elder man bowed deeply to her, "I came to inform you because of your moth-" that made Ragyo stand up with a jump.

"Is she all right?!" the girl asked in shock, but rather than try to get answers she opened the other door of her room where Soroi wasn't standing and ran out. The sound of her sock covered feet echoed in the halls, followed by her friend's cries and her butler's tired breathing due to the man starting to lose his good physical condition as the years fell on him.

Soon a door was kicked open by Ragyo, who entered a room with tears in her eyes. She held her mouth with one hand, sighing in relief at who she saw in the bed, still connected to the machines keeping her alive and monitoring her for the doctors to come to her aid. Her mother. A kind woman whose years hadn't done anything to take beauty off her, in face, she looked even more ravaging with her now gray hair falling straight to her waist, pale face with blue vixen eyes like her daughter's, and the same body, only more developed and kept in top condition.

She then noticed something on the woman's lap, "Mother, you shouldn't be working, not on your condition." Ragyo said as she approached the laptop, only to have her mother smile at her and reach to her face, rubbing her cheek with her left arm, her remaining arm. Ragyo tried to move her eyes away from the right side of her mother's body where the scars ran up to her neck, making her unable to hear the voice responsible of lullabies that sent her to sleep when she was a baby. But the high school girl wouldn't let the warmth go unwelcome, she held that cheek to her face, closing her eyes as she let it slip into her.

Then, her mother, still smiling, grabbed her laptop and showed her daughter the contents with the title of "Graduation Present." Ragyo blinked, unable to understand what her mother was working on. Sure, it would be given to her on her birthday, but some of the pictures she saw made no sense whatsoever… azure chains, cloth tissue, fox eyes, and maelstroms.

Soroi arrived and bowed, "My apologies, Lady Kiryuiin, I tried to stop her from rushing, but…"

"_It's. All. Right._" Sang the mechanic voice of the computer, "_I. Wanted. To. Surprise. Her. It. Seems. She. Got. Ahead. As. Usual. Of. My. Daughter._" The voice was cold and mechanic, but the smile the woman gave her daughter was not.

"What is it you wanted me for, mother?" Ragyo finally asked, kneeling by the bed and holding her mother's hand. All the elder woman did was smile, but her daughter easily noticed the sad edge to the grin.

XXXXXX

_My dear daughter,_

_As you know, I didn't get this condition just by a mere accident. No accident would let me live after such an experience. I wish these words were spoken to you with my heart, but I guess there is something better to explain it to you. As you know, our house was built over an old ancient ground. Do you remember that festival, before your father passed away due to his sickness, when you were first introduced to several young men of upstanding positions? Your father planned to arrange you a marriage with such brilliant boys in the future once you became of age. However, I can see your true desires in your eyes. You… You don't want marriage. You want what I wanted, you want what I risked my life for._

_You want freedom._

_I married your father and fortunately he was a great man, he taught you righteousness while I made sure to teach you kindness. I could never express how proud you made us. But our lineage is far from perfect. We're supposed to take a part in this world and not only keep the status quo from the shadows using business for it, but the perfection we achieved took most of our family members through arranged marriages, like mine, to find the best suitors for our secret. There's still the issue of finding one such man, and yet you have such fire in your eyes that speaks of the way you could change the world, a word that wants you to fulfill your role as a figure of society. But we of the Kiryuiin blood have something no other member of society could comprehend. Go, my daughter, and meet the truth with your own eyes._

_Sincerely and lovingly, your mother._

XXXXXX

After reading the letter several times in her palms, Ragyo Kiryuiin gulped loud and clear as she stood before a massive amount of gates. The sheer presence behind them was akin to Hell. She wouldn't have been surprised if the stairs leading down would make her see a sign of "Abandon all hope all who enter" or the likes. But as a Kiryuiin she steeled her nerves, grabbed a lantern, and pushed one of the massive doors all on her own. She was Ragyo Kiryuiin, child prodigy, ace student, top athlete, and the ice queen in school who could smell that all the boys who tried to ever date her wouldn't give her a happy life because they were either after her looks or her money, or both. The Kiryuiin blood in her carried large pride for each of its members, and she would carry all of it if needed.

She would… certainly have never expected what she saw in the large chamber. It was more like a cave before her, making her walk towards the inside. She looked ahead, a bright rainbow like light glowing in front of her, as she enters the main chamber. "Just… what is this place?" Her voice came out in a tone of pure wonder, the entire room was consumed by a gigantic red ball of swirling thread that glowed beautifully, strands flying from it at random, and suddenly being evaporated by streams of blue light that sunk into the ball and made it shiver as if being tortured.

But her eyes were drawn to a man sitting cross-legged on a raised pedestal, completely naked! Her face turned red as she admired the sheer handsomeness of this man, long flowing blond hair that covered his back, a body with the perfect amount of bulk to be strong and perfectly crafted for battle while keeping a constitution that didn't make him seem like he was compensating, and looking down she knew he didn't. The poor girl forced her eyes up and away from what was in between the man's closed legs and tried to look at his seemingly sleeping face.

As she approached him, her heels echoed on the floor, making the massive ball of thread shoot several tendrils her way. Ragyo stumbled back in true horror as the tendrils sported what looked like mouths… only to watch as blue energy shot out of the man's back. The energy had the form of chains with blades at the tip, said blades which immediately whipped and destroyed the threads. Needless to say, she was shocked.

Then the man cracked one eye open, showing a deep cerulean orb that stared at her calmly. She now could make that he had a tanned skin of a golden tone, and that some marks on his cheeks that could either be scars or birthmarks adorned his cheeks, resembling whiskers. Two more threads tried to move out, but they quickly evaporated in the man's presence.

The blond remained where he was, both his eyes now open and staring at her, and then he spoke, "You're… a lot younger than I expected."

"I… beg your pardon?" Seriously, what else could she ask this man aside from the obvious? Her mind was too awed by what she just witnessed to form anything more coherent, though she was trying real hard to figure out what happened. The obvious would be to ask the man's name, what the ball of thread he was obviously keeping locked so it didn't attack humans was supposed to me, and why were both him and the ball of glowing thread in her basement like some cheap porno movie… Oh dears! Was her mother one of THOSE kind of wom-

"Usually I get visited by whoever is the Kiryuiin heir when they're in their twenties. You're a teenager, a cute girl to booth." The man said calmly, moving a hand to crack his neck.

Ragyo had to hold her blush at the compliment as she spoke evenly, "I'm flattered, but I wasn't given any information about this place, or who are you. You seem to have some history with my family, which I hope means you're an ally. But, for now, let's state the obvious, I have no idea what any of this is."

The blond stared at her for a while, before looking at the ball of thread, which the girl copied, "This are the Life Fibers, living organisms that crashed centuries, no, millennia ago, and that I've been guarding ever since."

Ragyo's eyes snapped wide open, "Then that would mean you're a… an immortal!"

The blond cringed a bit, "Ojou-sama, I'd like at least one person to state something a bit more original than that, then again, this may be the family tradition whenever a new heir meets me."

She shook her head, "So, you've really spent countless years watching over this thing?"

"Not alone. I'm far older than this piece of yarn. I've only kept it alive because it's helped mankind evolve, but now I'm keeping it locked."

"What do you mean?" Ragyo asked.

The blond chuckled, "You're full of questions, ojou-sama."

She glared at him and stood tall, "I am Kiryuiin Ragyo, in the name of my mother who told me I could learn of freedom by coming here, I shall learn all I can. So please, answer my questions, my friend."

The blond raised a brow, before chuckling, "Friend…? Hehehe… Been a while since any of you called me that. Your first ancestors referred to me as a god, some as a spirit, and many talked about me like some mystery key to the universe's origin… All I am is an old guy who's been guarding this thing and who has had the help of your family to guard it from whoever could try to use it… like your mother."

Ragyo widened her eyes in cold fear, "How did you know?"

The blond sighed, "She… forced me to agree on an experiment of hers… These threads, the Life Fibers, were used to help mankind evolve since my times… One nut-job had already tried to destroy the world on my watch when I was a kid, so I wasn't going to let these things do the same. However, your mother saw power in them, and asked me to let her use bits of it for a perfect dress… a dress I hope she's forbidden you from using."

Her mind flashed into a memory of a seemingly alive school uniform, a beautiful outfit that seemed to have eyes looking at her every cell like a hungry beast… She easily connected the dots, "So my mother's been hurt because of those things?" she asked in shock, "Why would she do that?"

"Power." Naruto replied simply at point-blank, "The Life Fibers guarantee power beyond measure. But your mother realized, far too late, that she wasn't fit to control them so she sealed her first outfit made from these things. She came to visit me, and… I've regretted that decision ever since." He said, looking down at the ground, which the threads tried to use to lash at Ragyo only to be burned once again. It was in that instant, when he looked at Ragyo right in the eye with strong, determined eyes with a will she couldn't even dream of seeing, that she felt something strange in her chest beating, "So long as I, Uzumaki Naruto, keeps on existing, I will keep these monsters locked. That's the promise I made your mother when she visited me after the experiment. I can never redeem myself from how naïve I was letting her have something so dangerous, so I will keep these threads locked until the end of time."

Ragyo stared at him as he proclaimed those words with passion. To say this man intrigued her was… kinda short of what she really started to feel. So, she spoke up, "I guess that I shall assist you, Uzumaki."

The man cringed a bit again, "Actually, just Naruto is fine. I'd prefer not to feel so old. So… Ragyo-chan, right? Well, I guess this means we'll be friends."

The girl smiled and nodded.

XXXXXX

Years had passed and Ragyo had kept on growing as a beautiful woman, and as she did so, she kept on visiting her new blond friend at the basement. Hours passed, days came, months flew by, and years were a blur for the two. Rather than take her relationship with Naruto professional or with honor above all, Ragyo decided to talk to the blond and meet him. He told her stories of his life, and she'd listen intently. There were times she cried, like when he told her of his mother giving her life for his, others she felt incredibly mad like when he mentioned a traitor who wanted to kill him for cheap power, and countless she was just awed at the fights he had with enemies far more powerful than him but that he did his best to win for the sake of others.

In short, her friend was a hero, one she found herself admiring very much since he ended up giving not a single damn about being recognized. He was protecting the world, and while doing so locked in her basement, she could tell he was proud of what he did… But then something became painfully obvious. Naruto was lonely, ever since he was born he had been alone, and now after countless years of working along the Kiryuiin ever since her ancestors found him and decided to help him, he was still alone and locked in his own prison guarding the Life Fibers.

Then, one normal day in which she was carefully cutting his hair while he burned any thread trying to reach her, the girl now a young woman finally spoke, "Hey, Naruto… Have you ever wanted to go outside and see the world? To leave this place and see what it's like outside?"

Naruto chuckled, "Can't say no… I sure miss ramen, I could endlessly eat those salty noodles. But right now… well, I'm immortal, if I eat something it doesn't make that much of a difference. Besides, I have to guard this damn thing." He turned to the Life Fibers and shot them a glare. They hissed when a thread was burned again, "Yes, I love you too, you miserable pile of shit…"

Ragyo giggled, "You do seem livelier when I visit you."

Naruto sighed with a smile, "It's because I have someone to talk to, rather than myself."

Ragyo smiled, "It's because I feel comfortable, ever since I lost…" she sighed and hugged her friend. It had been some time since her mother passed away due to her weak condition, but Naruto couldn't help but feel guiltily happy when the first person the young woman came to after such an event to talk was him. She stood by his side, and spoke with him, asking him about what her mother was like when visiting him which he replied to truthfully and rightfully complimenting the woman. Ragyo then seemed more calm after that, but as a Kiryuiin she stood on top of her pain instead of sinking into it.

Naruto smiled, "How about we have a little promise?" he asked calmly, "If you find a way to bring me ramen and we can get outside, I'll do anything you'd like me to do, so long as I can do it." Ragyo smiled and held her friend closer, making him struggle to keep his body and blush in check when her large breasts pressed on his back… God damn, and she wasn't a mother yet.

She chuckled, "How about you try on a suit of mine. I promise I'll make you the best suit I can for your first time out, and it'll be anything you want, too."

XXXXXX

"Naruto, this is Soichirou, a colleague and dear friend of mine. He's going to help us keep my part of our deal."

"A pleasure to meet you." The young man said with a bow. Naruto raised a brow at how closely the young man was to Ragyo, but seeing that his eyes never darted her way and that he seemed to silently acknowledge he truly cared for the young lady with a warm and sincere smile, the blond did his best to try to get used to him. "I've studied the Life Fibers from outside thanks to Ragyo-sama and her family's generous funding of my research. While I can't quite figure out what they are entirely, I have this."

The young man produced a small briefcase, which opened itself to show a small robot sentry with three legs supporting its body and a "head" that looked like a sewing machine fused with a machine gun. Naruto just watched it react instantly to one of the threads trying to get out, and before Naruto's aura could burn it, the machine instantly shot it down with needles. Soon the room was filled with them and Ragyo made sure that there was more than enough ammo for an entire army.

Naruto whistled, "I wish this had happened much sooner."

Ragyo giggled into her hand, "I know. But it's helped us meet, and it also means you have to keep your end of the bargain." She said as she pulled something from behind her back: the first suit Naruto would wear in millennia. The blond was now admiring his new clothes consisting of a white business coat, a black button up shirt with a black muscle shirt beneath, with white dress pants, matching white dress shoes, and black leather gloves.

Soichirou for his part needed to make a remark, "Rather… retro, don't you think? Very 1970s."

Naruto just smiled, "For the first set of clothes I've had in over thousands of years, you should be grateful it isn't an orange jumpsuit."

Soichirou wanted to ask but felt too confused to do so after the statement while Ragyo laughed at knowing what her friend meant. The young woman then grasped Naruto's hand in her own and dragged him out so he could once again see the world, and enjoy the ramen he had missed so much.

XXXXXX

Years had passed again, and now a completely nude Ragyo woke up in her bed to an equally naked Naruto brushing her black fair away from her face to look at her with a bright smile she returned before their lips were firmly locked.

That was the beginning and the end of their happiness.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**Yes, I know I made interactions rather short with these two here, but this is the prologue. Also, we've all seen lovey-dovey romances building up to something big and taking perhaps too much time of the story when we're in the stories for the comedic antics between the couple instead of the fairy tale stuff. I decided to make it short in order to jump to the action. I tried to balance the light exposition with something deeper in it such as showing Rei and Ragyo as childhood friends for the petite assistant's future role.**

**I know I can't be forgiven for a lot, but I'll do my best to remedy it with this twisted romance between Naruto and his possessed wife later on. Think of Batman and Catwoman from the Burton movie only a tad crazier and with some rough love making… Hint for lemons? Hah! I'm focusing on plot, mates, not lemons. But if they happen, well, that's what my AFF account is for with the link in my profile.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING

Like Yahtzee, have an insight into my mind: "Pizza, pizza, pizza, titties, ducks, pizza, pizza, I wonder what bra size Kushinada Mikumo has, pizza, pizza, write story, but what story? Oh look, a kitty! Write Kill El Kitsune then! Pepperoni and mozzarella pizza, pizza, burgers, add new outfit, Kushinada's boobs."

**XXXXXX**

Asura's Wrath much?

"How long has it been...?"

"Cigarette?"

"Three, please."

"Oi, oi. Don't you think it'd be bad if the guy responsible for this gets lung cancer so soon before he can take care of his actions?"

"Give me a break, this is my fir- Ugh... Ah!"

"Told you so. Immortal or not, you need to know how to smoke."

Sending a glare at Soichirou, both Naruto and the brilliant man sat on a green couch, waiting in white halls with a lot of time in their hands. Naruto watched as Rei ran in and out of places, getting several things and going back to a room at the end of the hall. The blond may look calm outside, but inside he was freaking out, so much that he would've tried his fist three cigarettes at once to calm his nerves. It would have been best for him to be in the room, holding his wife's hand, and trying to help her.

However... well, getting kicked in the face with her high heels because of the agonizing pain she was in, followed by the harsh words of, "This is your entire fault, you idiot!" He took several good steps away from the woman.

After a happy marriage came several unpleasant surprises that made life difficult for both and that drove the man's vixen wife past many borders women couldn't be ready to take head on. When she told him the big news, he took everything very well... by fainting and laying flat on his back. But now, here he was, facing the consequences of his actions, waiting for his wife to come out of a room after literally kicking him out in her current state of mind, and he just heard what had to be Hououmaru's hand breaking accompanied by her scream.

Soon the dusky petite woman raced out of the room, her hair a mess, her eyes tearing behind her glasses, and a look that made Naruto pity her more than anyone could've pitied him. He could only blame himself for his wife's assistant and best friend's injury. He held her hand and, focusing enough into the injury, put in enough chakra to heal the broken bone and pain, making Hououmaru sigh in relief.

"She is right, though." Soichirou said as he puffed a cloud of smoke out of his lungs, laying his cigarette at one side before offering one to Rei who, after what she went through with Ragyo now, grabbed one and put it in her mouth while Naruto tried to get used to at least one.

The blond turned to the man he could call a friend at least, "What do you mean?"

Rei uncharacteristically huffed, "This is your entire fault, Naruto-sama. After all, you did... well, do all of this."

He chuckled bitterly, "Hey, had I known it'd be like this, I'd have tried to be prepared."

Soichirou laughed, making Naruto glare at him as the man raised a hand and counted with his fingers, "Let's see, who was the guy who went out of his way into a war zone in another country, all that just to get Ragyo some of her favorite invaluable chocolates when she was craving? Who fought three yokozunas in their own game of sumo in order to buy furniture for the exact room Ragyo wanted, and also three luchadors to get her favorite tea while being at it? And who was it who was already trying to research the perfect name for an entire month until Ragyo had to knock him out so you calmed down to greet this bundle of joy you'll share?"

Rei sighed miserably, exhaling out a small cloud of smoke, "More like a bundle of worries, pains, and vomit on my shoes."

Yes, Naruto Uzumaki was guilty of all that, but it was understandable, he was going to hold a baby carrying not only Ragyo's blood, but his own. The blond was going to be a father soon, and to that end he had gone to countries at war to get the food Ragyo wanted, fought three other fathers who would be nagged by their wives for not getting the crib they wanted, and had been pulling his now short hair for a month nonstop to find a name for the boy or girl he'd be blessed with to the point his roots were harder than steel.

The trio in white suits took a long drag from their cancer sticks, and let it all out in a sigh as they simultaneously proclaimed, "It's taken really long."

"Hououmaru! Where's my chocolate milk?!" the poor woman bolted out of her seat and neither Naruto nor Soichirou could catch her running off to the nearest cafeteria.

"I'm not a doctor, at least not one who's studied in this, but I'm not sure a woman should drink anything while giving birth?" Soichirou commented.

Naruto sighed, "She's carried the child of an immortal man whose main job millennia ago was to seal demons in his gut, she can take it."

Soichirou smirked, trying to look cool as he kept his cigarette in his mouth while he spoke, "This one sounds like it's gonna have Ragyo's genes mostly, though."

"Why do you say so?" Naruto asked.

Soichirou chuckled, "Well, I may not know much of the details, but after Ragyo's mom gave birth to her, the entire hospital had to be redecorated."

Naruto cringed, as he could now picture it, "Well, it's a good thing this is a private hospital." True to his words, the only reason he and Soichirou could smoke was because the entire place was of the Kiryuiin family, to the point there were even smoking rooms for worrying fathers to calm the fire in their lungs. Not very health-promoting but it was a tradition that when a Kiryuiin woman gave birth, the father would take on the habit to calm his nerves.

The two men watched Hououmaru go back into the room where Ragyo was trying to give birth to her and Naruto's first child, and the two men could only pray for the small dusky skinned woman.

"She's not gonna make it without breaking." Soichirou stated.

"Ragyo?"

"No, Rei."

And the poor petite woman's scream was heard, followed by the sound of her hand breaking a second time. Naruto would've said he pitied her, but in all honesty he was looking at her as a good sacrifice, no way would he get another kick to his face…

XXXXXX

"You fucking asshole! How could you do this to me?!"

"Agh! R-Ragyo-cha- Ack!"

"Don't call me that, you bastard! I've been here trying to give birth to YOUR kid for nine fucking hours until Rei finally collapsed! You're staying here to the end, carry this bundle of glorious fucking joy, and cry before me for all of this! I deserve your fucking tears now, you cunt!"

Naruto would've made a comment about already having his tears falling down, but right now his wife had been pushing their child for nine hours straight. All of that to push a child out of her womb meant that many women would've wanted a cesarean, but Ragyo was a Kiryuiin, and she didn't want to be asleep when her first child were born. And right now Naruto knew of all the pain, mainly because of his constantly regenerating hand and the other bed in the room trying to tend to an unconscious Rei whose soul seemed to try to get out of her mouth into a light in the sky. The black haired woman had a deadly grip, and being who she was, the blood in her veins that made her the perfect ally to guard the Life Fibers along Naruto was giving her a boost in strength to crush his bones.

Due to the current struggle, Ragyo was caked in sweat with her straight black hair sticking to her forehead, and even Naruto had to take off some of his clothes, mainly his white coat, black button up shirt and black leather gloves, leaving himself in only his black muscle shirt, white dress pants, and white dress shoes. The room had an air conditioner system, but right now the blond wasn't sure if he was sweating because his wife's heat was getting to him, if he was truly nervous and worried too much, or if Ragyo's sweaty appearance was perhaps too similar to how she looked in the situation that got him in this.

"One more push." A doctor said, only to be kicked in the face by the mother to be as she and her husband snapped as one.

"You said that hours ago!" they shouted in unison.

A second doctor replaced his fallen companion, "It's okay, we're seeing the head now."

Ragyo cried as she finally broke Naruto's hand into dust, her scream deafening his, "FinaaaaallyyyyYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

If Naruto wasn't crying, he sure wanted to now. His world froze, his entire mind went blank as he heard the cries. He didn't even listen to the doctor as he watched the small being in the doctor's arms. It was… so small, and yet filled with so much life. That small bundle wrapped in the little blanket was his. He couldn't tear his eyes off the small thing. This baby was hers, this was the life he helped create. All his ears could listen to were the cries made as the doctors washed up the baby. He barely registered the moment the doctors put the pink blankets in his arms as his eyes stared at the deep cerulean that where in a shade between his and Ragyo's.

And all his mind could think of was, "I'm a father." That was all he could say, all he could think about, until the little girl reached out and patted his whiskered cheek. "Huh?" he snapped back to reality, shocked at what his daughter was doing, she was… cooing! The little baby cooed as she curiously patted his cheek, making him chuckle.

Ragyo let herself fall, sighing in relief, "Say something to your child, Naruto."

The blond chuckled, "Hi… I'm your daddy…" he said, feeling out of breath as he stared at his daughter. He couldn't even bring to words his emotions, he was just beyond happy. He lifted his hand to try to caress the girl, who, showing she really took from his wife, grabbed his finger and gave him a somewhat stern and yet adorable frown as she grabbed his finger in her tiny hands. He chuckled, "You're as lively as the moon, aren't you?" He then looked up, and smiled, "Heh… that sounds good, the moon… You're my little moon princess… All right, Satsuki?"

Ragyo chuckled, "You couldn't get cornier, could you?" she said as her husband approached her so she could carry her newborn daughter, only to chuckle again when as soon as the little baby was in her arms she used her tiny hand to grab her father's shirt, "Hehe… Ok, this one's gonna be a daddy's little girl."

Her husband smiled, "I actually thought she'd have preferred to be more comfortable with you after spending nine months in your womb and nine hours on her way out."

Ragyo let her head fall on the pillow, "Don't remind me, it makes me feel even more tired… If you excuse me, I'm going to pass out now." She smiled softly as her heavy eyelids finally gave in to their now ton-like weight.

Naruto smiled and kissed his wife on the forehead while little Satsuki looked at him with narrowed eyes and pulled at his shirt. He chuckled and, almost certain the girl could already think with enough coherency to demand something from him, he gave in and planted a soft kiss on her forehead too in which he could see her brows forming. He had a feeling that perhaps he could be related to Rock Lee and Maito Gai, after all, the three of them did like the green jumpsuit, and they were known for not giving up easily and keep a cheerful attitude despite what others would say of them… That… was kind of a scary thought. He could only beg whatever child he'd be blessed with didn't start shouting about youth.

Satsuki brought him out of his worries as she cooed a yawn and nuzzled into her father's warmth to sleep. He chuckled again, "After all you went through to get out, I'm not surprised you're this tired." He held her closely, and followed the doctors to leave his child to get the required tests to see how healthy she was while Ragyo was getting proper attention. Now that he was looking at the scene, he tiredly mumbled, "It may be a long time until we give you a sibling, though."

XXXXXX

"Naruto… I'm pregnant again…"

"Huh?"

A loud thud was heard, and all Ragyo could do was thank that she had told the big news to her now unconscious husband after he had finally put Satsuki down on her crib. The woman sighed and turned to her daughter, stepping over her husband's limp form on the floor, and smiling that her daughter's father had properly set her for sleep. Though, to be honest, Satsuki never gave them any trouble, so she could thank this little girl for being so calm.

She patted her soon to be growing stomach, feeling a bit worried for she had the feeling that this child would be like the father. Not that it was a bad thing, but considering that Naruto told her of his prankster days, she worried if their second child would behave or be a rebel. Then again, Naruto raised himself on his own, so since this next child would have them looking over as the baby grew she shouldn't have to worry.

"Don't worry, Satsuki, I'll give you someone to play with soon enough." She said as she caressed her child's face, only to slowly retreat her hand with a chuckle at watching her baby frown despite her little eyes slowly shutting close, "You still love your daddy more than anything, don't you? Heh, you're making me jealous of your daddy."

It wouldn't be until later that she'd get the news that'd change her life for the worst. But that wouldn't be seen or known until many, many years later.

XXXXXX

"Where… am I…?"

Groggily waking up, a single naked man walked inside of the darkness surrounding him, trying to find a way out or any sign of light. He grumbled and held his head, unable to tell anything, and a sudden question came to him, "What happened?" He growled as he held his head, feeling frustrated, his blood starting to boil as he shouted, "Is there anyone out there?!" he called out loud, but didn't get a reply. Just then, his eyes focused on something, light. He grunted as he neared it, the darkness not helping his eyes to get used to the brightness. He didn't know how he got where he was, why he was there, and what had happened at all.

He was unaware of the eyes surrounding him, staring, judging, "…" in silence. Or perhaps, he was, for he could feel the dread settle on his stomach and lungs, making him feel heavier and cutting his breathing.

And all the man could do was pray, '_Ragyo, Satsuki, my second child… Please, be safe._' He finally stepped into the light, using a hand to shield his eyes from it as he tried to focus. He grunted and found a switch which he flipped, and behind him the dark path he had been turned to be… "What the fuck?" he said as intelligently as he could. Where he stood was a simple office lab with a few computers around, with everything covered in dust, and the other room was a large hall which led to a crystal pod, one which was opened and he could only guess had been holding him.

But what really shocked him was the massive scar that was on his chest, a large horizontal line where his heart should have been. It wasn't the shock of finding something unpleasant, it was the shock of having his entire world flipped upside down. His blood went cold, and his head soon ached… A memory flashed… He could see a beautiful woman… crying as she held a bunch of pink mantles in her arms… another woman stood by her side, and then his eyes moved down to the massive pair of scissors sticking out his chest from behind.

He grunted, holding his head and grabbing one of the dusty chairs, "Ugh… S-Soichirou…" He grumbled, trying to make the pain go away… until noting something on the chair he just pulled, which was actually only a few inches from the door he walked in. It was… a white uniform, an entire set inside a plastic bag that kept it clean and in mint condition to prevent the dust from deteriorating it. The man pulled it, but found himself once again surprised. There was a yellow sticky note on top, reading simply: "_Sorry I couldn't repair your suit, I had to remodel it._" And it was signed by an old friend of his, Soichirou.

Soichirou… the man who stabbed him from behind.

He didn't know what was going on or how to question it, all he knew was that he needed to find a clue and get back to his home and… there was another note! This one was a bit less cryptic but still lacked details, "_Try to avoid meeting Ragyo, and go at Honnouji Academy. You need to find Satsuki there._"

To say he was at a loss was short, but for now, it seemed that he needed to find his firstborn. Either if the little girl was in trouble or not was killing him inside, and the fact she could be involved in this, or, what he truly feared, grown without him wasn't easing his mind. Satsuki… his first child, the first baby he had had, the little being who he had held in his arms when she was born, the girl that he wanted to see grow and help her grow because he was her father. How could he have missed her growth? What had happened?!

With a growl, he put on his new set of clothes. It consisted of a snow white jacket with a turtleneck which seemed like the type of clothing a high school student would have, a white set of dress pants, and, oddly enough, pitch black metal greaves in which he hid half his pants. The entire set was finished with a strange pair of white silk gloves. Naruto stood there, feeling the texture, until yelping. He noted two things, the gloves had absorbed some of his chakra… and they had cut his now healing thumb. That meant…

"Whatever you were doing, Soichirou, it seems like you wanted me to go to a war…" He said with a sigh, before tightening his now gloved hands, closing his jacket over his muscular and naked torso, and adjusting his clothes to look presentable. He then walked to a nearby computer and after blowing the wind off he looked at his messy long wild mane that reached his ankles, which made him sigh, "Ragyo always liked my hair short…" He said, remembering with a small smile how his wife, even when she was a teenager, would cut his hair for him while pressing their bodies almost as close as in their honeymoon when… "I better cut it." He said with half a grumble. Now wasn't the time to think of that, he needed to find his wife and his kids.

He pulled his hair with one hand, and with the other charged his wind chakra into it. He could even see the outlines of the wind blades surrounding his palm, making it a blade. In four swift slashes, his messy hair was tamed, somewhat, the sides and back of his head were short and the top was a bit longer, which made it spike up and yet pull itself slightly backwards. A bit of a military cut, but he could fix it or leave it for later if he needed. But his hairdressing problems weren't the matter at hand. He finally moved to the door in the office and walked out… Finding himself in the abandoned remains of a forest cabin.

He turned, and could appreciate the looks of the place he had been held in for who knew how long. It was old, falling down, and had several signs of staying out. There was a dirt road that lead to a road made of concrete, and possibly a town where he could ask where he was and how to get to this Honnouji Academ- what was that rumbling noise?

Without any warning, the entire cabin shook, before from the ground a massive pillar of fire erupted, taking with it the installations and burning everything that had been in it. The sheer force of the massive explosion made the blond fly in the air towards the trees of the forest. He cried as he sailed through the air, but as soon as his surprise died he snapped back into reality, channeled his wind chakra to his gloved hands, and sliced the first tree that he'd have smacked his face on out of his way. He had to admit that Soichirou was a genius if he had made the gloves, it was like cutting through hot butter with a chainsaw.

Just as he neared the floor in a manner that'd certainly have him rolling down, staining his new clothes, he threw his arms to his sides. Instantly, several chakra chains shot from his back, making a makeshift spider web that stopped his body from falling and let him turn to see the cabin burning to the ground. He dispelled the chains and landed softly on the floor to watch as it was getting quickly reduced to ashes.

He was curious about the reasons Soichirou would have to do this… until, "Hehehe, that was fun…" a voice sang behind him, and soon he turned around to catch something in his now wind chakra covered glove, "Oh… You're actually getting to be more fun, even if I wanted to see you burn!" the owner of the voice said in such a pleased manner that it made Naruto sick.

"Who are you?" the blond asked as he turned to face… he couldn't believe it, it was a little girl. A blonde girl with pigtails, a purple eye-patch on her left eye, and an appearance that made him think she was trying too hard to be a princess. And she was holding a massive purple… scissor? It was more like a sword, but right now he had better things to question.

The girl grinned, "My name's Harime Nui… And you're better off sleeping!" she sang as she pulled… a measuring tape? Naruto watched as she wiped it out like an actual whip… and his eyes caught the little saw teeth that came out of one side to try to cut him down. The girl lashed at him, but the blond easily jumped back and watched as the ground sported a large cut where he had stood. "Moh…" She said, though sounding too chirpy to be disappointed as she lashed at him again, "Naruto-san, you're better not fighting back… After all, I know just the outfit for you, not those tacky clothes you ha-"

Her words were caught in her throat as the man towered over her. She could feel it… This man's simple presence terrified her. She was smaller, she knew what he was capable of but she could tell that he could destroy her, and he also had several years of fighting experience that he showed hadn't gone rusty when his right armored foot slammed itself on her gut, sending her flying to a tree. The sheer force of the impact made the wood split in half, and just as Harime was about to get crushed, she snapped it back. A swift cut from her scissor blade, and the half of the tree about to crush her was gone.

And before her was Naruto, unmoving and with a scowl on his face. The blond cracked his neck, speaking in a low, menacing manner that the sound of the cabin burning to a crisp made more menacing, "Let me tell you something you better not forget… This outfit was made by my wife, and retailored by a friend of mine… I know this texture because there's no other suit I'd like to wear. If you think you can insult their work, you better stop pulling that little princess act and answer some questions if you want to live!"

Yes, Naruto had finally lost his patience. And Nui knew it, she just knew that if she fought this man she could die for certain. It… It actually terrified her, she could feel her body tremble. But she wouldn't lose! She would never lose to such a stupid ape! No matter if he had sealed the Life Fibers since their arrival, he was still a human, and one that could die with his head cut off!

"That way of talking is not cute at all, you meanie! This is a lady you're speaking to!" She sang, showing a smile far larger than the one she gave him at the start while her only visible eye widened to impossible lengths.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a golden flash appeared before her, just as a white gloved hand grabbed her face, "No lady has such bad manners!" he cried as he stomped forward, pulling his entire way along his hand as he slammed the girl's skull into the ground. She gasped, trying to actually fake pain as the man's hand made a crater in which her skull was imbedded in.

She smirked, "Just kidding, that doe-" and just before she could taunt him about being unable to feel his strikes, the blond was up in the air, his arms crossed with his palms opened and glowing with wind chakra. Nui's only eye bulged out of its socket as she ran away from the strike which left a massive cross shaped cut in the crater her head had been, making her snap, "Are you trying to kill a little girl like me?!" She asked, trying to keep her act of innocence which was impossible due to the fear lacing her voice.

"You're not a lady… or a little girl." Naruto said as he stood up and walked to her, his left hand in his pants' pockets and the right one up, with his knuckles facing Nui and his fingers straightened as a blade, "I've been guarding the Life Fibers for countless years, and even if I took a break to have a family… I could never forget the disgusting stench you have, or the way you want to manipulate others into thinking you're comfortable. Also, I've had to deal with countless snakes before that life sucking ball of yarn arrived, I can difference a good one from a really poisonous one." As an afterthought he added, "Or it could be because I'm married and know when a woman's intentions can be good or bad. Take your pick."

Nui growled, and was about to snap, until she heard something in her ear, "_Let him go, Nui… I have a lot to talk to you about toying with MY man… You have a lot to answer to, young lady._"

Naruto noted the shift in Harime's pose, how her fear shifted into defeat as her body slumped over. "O-Oui…" she said in French, making Naruto arch a brow. He could tell that she was about to leave, and he wouldn't let her. He stomped forward, ready to jump and slice her to pieces, only for a cloud of dust to take a second of his attention just as a helicopter passed by, someone grabbed Nui from a hanging ladder, and left.

He could only gape, "What the fuck was that?!" he asked in shock, before growling and punching a nearby tree, with the sheer force being more than enough to make it fall down, "Nui… Ragyo, Satsuki, and Honnouji… What happened here?"

That, sadly, was a question he wouldn't find any proper answers soon.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, someone sighed miserably. Rei Hououmaru couldn't really say she had grown much, not as a woman in the seductive parts, or as a person after becoming her best friend's most loyal and dedicated follower. She did become more skilled, learned even how to fight for Ragyo's sake, and would put her life on the line or just willingly sacrifice herself for the woman she loved. But there was a problem, something or rather someone who had been there and who she admitted she couldn't see Ragyo without, her best friend's husband, Naruto.

As she ignored Nui's bitching about how she wanted to kill the man, the petite woman could only beg inside this prison she made for herself by choosing her best friend over anything for an end to this charade, '_I must admit at least Ragyo-sama has a good taste in men, not many would fight off Nui after being away from a battlefield for so long…_' She shook her pretty little purple head and sighed inwardly while keeping her stoic façade, "Grand Couturier, we're about to arrive, and Ragyo-sama has made it clear that Naruto-san is off limits without her permission… for now."

Nui growled, "Just wait until I find that whoreson again…" she said with her own façade completely gone for her true self, "I'll make him a leather coat, and I don't mean that he will wear one." Her grin widened immensely… and it was wiped when a bright light shone behind her as the chopper's door opened to reveal a stunning beauty of a woman.

Rei could only look at her and feel envy, her best friend was a very beautiful mature woman with red eyes with a silver ring inside the iris, grayish pale hair with a bright rainbow underside that spread around her head like wings, a glorious body to kill for, and a white dress that showed just how worthy her body was for killing with two white straps over her large maternal breasts. And this vixen was as beautiful as she was dangerous, and Nui knew this too when the gray haired woman stepped behind her, and held her close with one hand caressing the girl's right cheek.

"R-Ragyo-sama… I was… kidding, just kid-" the blonde tried to argue, only for Ragyo to chuckle as her thumb caressed the girl's right eyebrow.

"Don't try to anger me now, Nui. We don't want you to lose your only eye, do we? Not when you could see Naruto returning to give me his love…"

Rei sighed, this was what the world had become… and the only one she could blame was Naruto.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Sorry if it looks like I tried the mysterious trope a bit too hard, but if I fooled someone good, if some of you found out what I'll do, then good too but I won't spoil a thing.**

**Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, and do not worry, Nui will not get out unharmed in her encounters with Naruto… Trust me, I hate that little tart far too much.**

**And this chapter goes to my friends The Lord Of Pages for his help, suggestions and cynical ways of poking fun at me to help me get away with this madness, and BahamutReishiki for his support and having a really cool Bleach/Kill LA Kill crossover I should really get back on track if only I could move my big, fat lazy ass… Well, thanks to you for giving me some cool ideas.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING

Part of the fun in writing fics is that you can do the stupidest things something actually creative and make them work if you have a lot of care in order to make something carefree yet heartfelt.

**XXXXXX**

Orgasms shouldn't need violence

"Is this... Honnouji?"

As the blond father stood before the massive school that he was supposed to meet his daughter in, he was having several doubts and questions. Would Satsuki be mad at him? What had happened to his moon princess? Had she grown without him to make sure she smiled? Had she grown into a knucklehead delinquent like he had been?!

He wiped his head off the thoughts and walked through the slums of the massive spike shaped city to the top, ignoring the saddening sights of a poor, desperate world literally beneath the much smaller world of the richer and wealthier several districts above. The whole city gave him a bad vibe, like it could represent both something he completely hated and, judging by what he could see as some people trained around to better themselves, something he could respect. The class system was something he wished to destroy because of bad experiences, but he could see that desiring to be on top can get the good out of people... though it could also bring the worst.

With that in mind, he prepared himself... and soon a massive thing landed before him.

The father of two blinked, and soon something gargantuan in size, something bigger than him, something... Oh, hey, it was a dark skinned dude with blond hair slicked back. Though, the blond noted, this guy was far taller and way bulkier than him. And the blond wasn't in bad shape, even if constantly seated for endless centuries he had kept his good form mostly thanks to having controlled his body eons before the Life Fibers arrived. After that, he mastered his mind... but that still didn't stop him from feeling tiny in the face of this guy clad in an elaborate uniform with spikes and, for some reason, a four-pronged star motif, with three adorning his collar, chest, and most of the outfit.

It was then he noted the guy was ready to fight, because he carried gauntlets, and he was punching the whiskered father in the face! Naruto barely yelped as he avoided the fist by tilting his head to the side, growling, "Oi, what's your problem, kid?!" He asked as he took some steps back, or rather back-pedaled from the tank's punches. And then he sensed it, '_In his suit… those are Life Fibers! I'd recognize that stench everywhere but… he isn't controlled by them? Did this school manage to find a way to hold them back from turning humans into eternal food?_'

The guy just growled louder and wiped his arms to his sides, and from his gauntlets spiked whips shot out. Naruto groaned as he decided to stop thinking about this and find his answers by finding his daughter and anyone in charge. The father ducked under furious lashes, weaved around the faster ones, and tried all the while to not get his skin ripped off by the strikes. Just then, the man shouted even louder and closed the gap before the two, lashing with all his might... and Naruto noted a ton of kids in gray uniforms with one four-pronged star each carrying a tiny book of rules for Honnouji Academy. They all threw the books in a perfect line like they were the artillery of a war from centuries ago... and he could see the edge in those books.

The next second, Naruto was skidding back, blood was oozing from his chest from a well-placed lash that crisscrossed with his scar, and his white jacket was flying on the air before landing on a post in which it remained untainted by any of the father's blood. It was then that the immortal growled as his wound closed, "What do you think you're doing?" He asked in a tone that made several of the kids trying to impale them with books shiver. "That jacket was the first gift my wife made for me… It's one of my most valued treasures…" here his eyes started to emit a dangerous glow, "If you want me to fight seriously, consider your life on the line."

The tower of a man spoke with a loud and commanding tone, "We do not allow many things in this school! So I shall san throw away my life with a smile on my face if it means I get to destroy anything that dares taint this school! And one of them is you, murderer!"

Naruto groaned, "What're you talking about?!"

The tank snapped, "You dare feign ignorance, you monster?! After all the pain you've caused, and after all the years of suffering that have passed without you paying the consequences of your actions, you DARE TO FORGET YOUR CRIME TO KIRYUIIN SATSUKI?!"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, "Satsuki?! Where is she?!"

The taller blond shouted louder, "SO LONG AS I, HONNOUJI'S STUDENT COUNCIL HEAD OF DISCIPLINE GAMAGOORI IRA, DRAWS BREATH, THE LIKES OF YOU SHALL NEVER TAINT LADY SATSUKI'S PRESENCE!"

**(STUDENT COUNCIL HEAD OF DISCIPLINE: IRA GAMAGOORI)**

**He will whip you into shape or let you whip him into shape.**

Naruto could only raise a brow, "What's with the red massive text of doom or whatever…? And… Gama (Toad in Japanese)…?" He sighed, "It seems I can never get away from toads." He then groaned, "Damn it, listen, I need to find someone very important in that building. Kindly stand aside, Toad."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU MURDERER!"

"Tch… Guess negotiations are out the window."

XXXXXX

Moments ago, in a large office, several figures watched the fight as Gamagoori appeared and confronted the man. Four figures stood there, watching how things went by with scowls on their faces.

One of them had icy blue locks, blue tinted glasses, and a collar hiding most of his face, "This is the man? No past, no records of his existence, just... the director's word about him."

**(STUDENT COUNCIL HEAD OF TECHNOLOGY: HOUKA INUMUTA)**

**He knows your favorite nose-picking techniques.**

A man with a mop of messy green hair, matching calm green eyes unusually set on a scowl, and a shinai sheathed on the back of his white opened trench coat, groaned, "I should be the one taking care of that guy... Nothing but a piece of scum."

**(STUDENT COUNCIL HEAD OF SPORTS: SANAGEYAMA UZU)**

**Size may or may not matter…**

A petite girl in a march leader's outfit, with short pink hair, and a massive top hat with her dead pet monkey's skeleton decorating it, sneered at the whiskered man's face in the screens, "No, you won't. Satsuki already said she wanted this monster all for herself, and she's going to be the one to take his head. Isn't that right?" She said with some venom, though her tone changed to adoration when referring to the last but not least important figure in the room.

**(STUDENT COUNCIL HEAD OF CULTURE: JAKUZURE NONON)**

**Looks and cuteness can and will hurt you.**

Being Ragyo's mirror image when she was younger, only with longer hair, an expensive pantsuit, and far bushier eyebrows, Satsuki Kiryuiin glared hard at the man who avoided her one-star students' projectiles but felt inner glee at watching Gamagoori land a strike. But her mood soured when watching it was because the blond was concerned about his white jacket getting dirty. The girl moved back her hair with a hand as her perfectly cut bangs shadowed her face, leaving her thoughts unknown though her orders were clear.

**(STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT: KIRYUIIN SATSUKI)**

**Daddy's precious little moon princess.**

"Remember, everyone, this man is not human… According to my m… our sources," she took a pause when avoiding mentioning said source, "this man's extremely dangerous and a deceiving opponent. We must never trust him and keep ourselves on our toes." She reached for her side, for a large white sheathed sword she slammed into the ground as a cane, "However, in the end it does not matter how strong he is for there is always a way to defeat any kind of foe, we may start… by breaking every single bone in his body."

XXXXXX

Naruto watched as the guy known as Gamagoori tried to put him in a cage made of spiked vines. His response was simple. Just as the attack neared, the now shirtless father threw his right arm down to his side, wiping his fingers out as the wind passed by them.

"Listen well, Gamagoori," the blond started as wind and chakra swirled around his opened palm, forming not an orb but a flat shuriken with curved blades, "I've had enough time to sit around and master my mind and spirit..." He then lashed his arm at the massive blond, "You've got a good spirit, but I'm too much of an idiot to lay down!"

Gamagoori watched as his fellow, smaller blond threw the energy disk at him, and watched as the ethereal shuriken not only flew, but it sliced his whips without any effort at all. The massive student was forced to jump along his subordinates, all of them watched as the shuriken cut through anything in its path and ended on the ground, still making a perfect cut as it flew up the road and then into the sky in which it disappeared. But what was shocking was that an abandoned truck that had been in the middle of the street about to be taken to a scrap yard had been cut neatly in half by the wind shuriken!

"Futon: Uzushio no Shuriken." Naruto said as he took a stance with his arms at his side, "I've had countless years to master my mind and my spirit to make them as powerful as the wind. I thank you, Gamagoori, for letting me fight with it." He chuckled, "I always wanted to commemorate the place where my mother lived, and in which I had been for countless years mastering this technique and acting as a watchdog. I truly appreciate this."

The taller blond growled but, to the shock of his subordinates, stood tall and proud, and bowed to the man, "Then I'll appreciate your words for what they're worth, before giving you a nameless grave!" His bow ended before he lunged at the far older man for a punch, and Naruto actually grunted when he blocked the strike to his face with both arms. The freaking ground gave way under his heels to form craters!

Naruto had to grin, even if he was here, fighting with his jacket as a flag and a guy two heads taller than him giving the immortal a fight, "You're awfully polite for a young man, Gamagoori, and actually respectful." He uncrossed his arms swiftly, the quick movement making the toad man stumble back, "So forgive me for this! Futon: Rasen!"

Gamagoori gasped as he was hit by the man's palm. He watched as wind swirled around the immortal's hand. And before he knew it, the tank of a man felt something pulse in his massive torso. The students behind him cried, for when the father struck their boss, a powerful gale of wind exploded from the toad's back, it was like a shotgun blast made of pure wind, but it was more like a rocket's explosion for it sent back a dozen of the students behind the now unconscious and falling Gamagoori. However, Naruto was further amazed.

"He… He didn't fall…" he said in shock as the tank of a man stopped his fall by subconsciously slamming one heavy foot forward to keep his body up, and even then the deepest part of his mind forced his knees to never touch the ground, not before this man he thought of as a murderer, man unworthy of being treated in the same way as Lady Satsuki.

The other students gaped in shock, and on top of Honnouji the four leaders gritted their teeth at watching their comrade fall, and yet, before they could have made a comment the quartet watched something that amazed them. The blond man that Ira still stood proudly taller, the man the toad wanted dead, stood tall, proud, and saluted the young Shield of Honnouji. And they could see on his face that there was no mockery, for Naruto's expression showed the highest of respect and a pride of a warrior that had mastered himself.

"Those who stand tall even in defeat… I thank you again, Gamagoori, for letting me see something I wished to witness once again in this world."

The blond then swung his arm to his side, and the other students could see a blue gale swinging from the man's gloved hands thanks to Soichirou and his skills in making those white gloves. Soon Naruto's jacket fell of to his still extended hand and he was able to put it on calmly since no one dared to attack him and his blood had returned to his body into his now closed wound. Behind him the structure in which his jacket had been fell down, cut in half.

XXXXXX

"Gamagoori!" the ravenette cried as she gripped her sword, glaring at the screen as she readied herself for battle only to be stopped when she watched the whiskered man salute the toad. She and the others watched as the smaller blond grab her subordinate and not only help him lay down, but leaving the titan of a man still breathing.

"Damn it, can't believe the toad is down… This guy's insanely strong." The pinkette said as she bit her thumb, but soon calmed as she looked at the taller and very beautiful girl at her side with concern.

The bluenet growled, "It seems so, but even then, we should question his actions by respecting Gamagoori so much… I didn't expect him to act this way… or his skills to be this hard to analyze." He whispered the last part as he put a hand held computer back in his pocket. "It also seems that for a murderer he's not fond of killing… That is interesting."

The ravenette spoke up in an icy but authoritarian voice, "Do not stand back. He respects us as warriors, so we shall do the same. However, that doesn't mean I won't get my answers out of him by making this murderer know what true pain is like." She sighed, "I may even send him to my mother… Her ways of making someone pay for a crime against our family's name are far worse than mine."

The green haired lad huffed, "Well, this is becoming a bore. I'll engage him next. Gamagoori is always too personal with these things, so I'm bringing the club members with me."

The girl in the pantsuit spoke up, "Make sure to take defensive positions. Even if our main objective is to capture him to get some answers or, if he shows any ill intent, kill him, we are here to defend this school and every single student within its walls. I want every single one of those students under your command making it out of there alive to celebrate our victory."

The green boy grinned, "Heh, showing so much care… Fine, I guess I'll try hard to do my job for once."

The pinkette growled, "Stupid monkey, just go fight like the wild animal you are…"

"Nice poisonous dart there."

"Shut up, Doggy."

XXXXXX

Away from the academy, and watching the blond immortal walk into what could be a fight of epic proportions between his unsuspecting daughter was one woman who took great pleasure in other's misery… to the point she was massaging her motherly breasts under the straps of her dress. "Hohohoho… That's my daughter, having her little friends helping her out… So much like her father, only that she was lucky to have found allies that appreciate one's true resolve… Fufufufu… It's almost adorable how similar yet different they are like that…"

**(CEO OF REVOCS AND DIRECTOR OF HONNOUJI: KIRYUIIN RAGYO)**

**Our hero's beloved psycho MILF.**

Behind her, as usual, was Rei standing and controlling her emotions at the sight of her boss and childhood friend's antics. "She is her father's daughter, Ragyo-sama."

**(RAGYO'S ASSISTANT AND MANAGER OF REVOCS: HOUOUMARU REI)**

**Secretly longs to massage Ragyo's feet at night.**

In all honesty, for the small woman it looked like her childhood friend was having an orgasm at watching so much misery from others. "Still… watching Naruto fighting back while getting hurt… I can't lie, I've always longed to see my husband in action. Hehehehe… Perhaps one day…" she chuckled darkly while her smile widened in a rather… perverted way, which made the dusky skinned woman fight back a blush. Ragyo was really getting off to the idea of her husband remaining defiant against a challenge as he fought and losing clothing in her fantasy as he did so against a Dream Ragyo in a dominatrix outfit.

XXXXXX

"What the…" Naruto started.

Before him was a long road and he knew there had to be more people ready to beat out every love mark Ragyo left on his neck with her teeth, but this was ridiculous. A good set of students in the gray one-star uniforms stood before him, though everyone could see their outfits were modified: tennis player dresses, sumo funidoshis, Japanese archer sets of hakama and gis, and many more. The only thing connected to them was the sports theme, all of them were athletes in a field or another.

The father of two raised his brow as Uzu Sanageyama stood before him, his shinai hefted on his shoulder and a grin aimed at the blond, "Yo, murderer…" he said with a smug grin that irked Naruto, but the blond let it slide because he could sense it. The moment the green haired lad called him a murderer, he actually meant it and hid it in his laidback attitude.

"I guess we're far beyond talking now, aren't we?" the whiskered immortal asked tiredly.

Sanageyama chuckled, "Sorry, man. I'd like to say it's nothing personal against a guy who respects a good fight. But you're our boss' main target, and let's just say anything that displeases that person is removed."

"From existence, I presume."

"You catch on quickly…" the green haired samurai aimed his shinai forward, "Archers! Tennis club! Take aim!"

Naruto grunted as each of the club members, all of them girls, readied their projectiles of arrows and tennis balls, and fired. Naruto stood where he was, calmly keeping his hands in his pockets as each projectile neared him with deadly accuracy towards his heart, eyes, and quite a few on his golden balls. That meant he made a woman really mad in a way only other women could understand and want to get rid of him. Unfortunately for them, he had married a Kiryuiin woman, and Ragyo.

"Give me a break." Naruto said tiredly as he moved his right hand out of his pocket and soon all that Sanageyama's eyes could follow was a blur replacing the limb and blue wisps of an azure light swirling in front of the blond… for just a second. The next second, dozens of arrows and tennis balls fell down cut in half as Naruto's hand was in front of him, the knuckles facing the students opposing him in his journey, just like a green beast he knew. Sanageyama for his part readied his shinai as he knew this… this monster was far stronger than he could give him credit for.

Then the blond grinned smugly at the kids and moved his hand in a 'bring it' motion to anger them.

Every single one of the students were ready to fight, only for a loud voice to stop them along a flashing rainbow light: "Stop!" commanded Satsuki Uzumaki Kiryuiin, unaware of half of her last names.

Naruto looked up at the top of the tower where he was heading to, shielding his eyes from the light with a gloved hand… and could only gape, "Ragyo…? No, wait… she's far too young…" he tried to figure something out, something that was off, in the way this Ragyo lookalike was staring down at him and those… bushy… eyebrows… "N-No way… Satsuki?! Is that you, Satsuki?!"

The girl glared hard, "It seems you do know my name, murderer." She said in a cold tone, "Good, I expect to hear yours before taking you down."

"L-Lady Satsuki, you don't need to get involved in this!" Sanageyama cried, "Please, we can take care of-"

Satsuki glared at him, silencing her subordinate, "He is out of your league, and you could see it." She held her sword parallel to the ground as she started to slowly draw out the pitch black blade. "I wanted to trust you, Sanageyama, trust me… I really wanted to believe everyone here could face him, but all he's doing is play with you and all of your soldiers, and you're falling for his childish tactics." She drew her blade and aimed it at her father, "There's no reason to needlessly throw away your lives facing this monster when I'm more than enough!"

Naruto looked at his daughter in admiration before chuckling, "I guess I shouldn't have expected anything else… Putting your friends' lives above yours, right?!" he asked loudly, clenching and unclenching his still extended hand, "All right, Satsuki, this may be the first time we meet since a very, very long time… But I'm here to get a few answers, and one of my questions is how strong you are!"

Sanageyama lowered his head, before lifting it with a loud cry, "Everyone, surround the two!" his commands were instantly obeyed as every single student surrounded the blond just as Satsuki jumped from the tower and harmoniously landed before her father.

Satsuki made her way to him slowly, "I am Satsuki Kiryuiin. You killed my father. Prepare to fall down."

Naruto raised his right hand at her, "I see you won't listen to anything I say, so let's go!" He inwardly sighed, '_Well, the only way I felt better after what my dad did to me was punching him. Let's see what my daughter has in store for me being a shitty dad not being with her when I should have._'

Naruto needed no further explanations, he knew who this girl was, and while he was having trouble believing it he wanted to see one thing that words or pictures never could match. He desired to see how far his daughter had grown without him. Also, there was a big problem: she was mad at him, so his only way to make her listen to reason, like he learned with every single people he had faced that had issues, was to beat her fair and square. However, he also knew these guys were following his daughter for more than being a good leader, and he wanted to see the strength backing his daughter as a leader.

The ravenette swung his blade, and a powerful gale of wind shot around the two. Father and daughter stared at each other's arms, and the daughter didn't wait any longer. She lunged at her father and swung her sword over his head to cut him down the middle. Naruto swung his arm and his gloved wind chakra bladed hand clashed against Satsuki's sword, making both stagger back from the force. The impact was enough to knock both the sword and the hand back, and the two Uzumaki's had to backpedal to regain their balance. Satsuki remained calm as she held her sword now in both hands beside her head with the tip up, aiming a glare at her father. He sighed and pulled his left hand out his pocket, moving it to his collar while keeping his right hand up in a defensive position.

Satsuki's eyes narrowed, "Your jacket can't be as important as to let your guard down."

Naruto chuckled, "It's not about fashion, it's about what this jacket means to your old man." Satsuki's eyes widened in fury, and Naruto just knew he would have to kick his own ass for choosing the wrong words. He quickly tossed aside his jacket to keep it safe, letting it fall into a stop sign on the streets he was falling and displaying his torso which made quite a handful of girls guiltily blush at the sight.

"I'm ending this now." the raven haired daughter of the immortal said as she charged back, forcing her father to lash his hands in order to match her strikes.

XXXXXX

Rei slowly stepped away from her boss and best friend as the gray haired woman bit her bottom lip in a wanting manner while her hands roamed her still deliciously curvaceous body and firm motherly breasts. "Hehehe… That's the good thing about Naruto and his blood… they always give the greatest of fights no matter how much pain they're in."

The secretary spoke up, "Ragyo-sama, if Lady Satsuki finds out Naruto's identity, then-"

"Don't worry, Hououmaru… Whether she has her father's help or not, do you think my husband would dare to hurt me or let his daughters harm their mother?" the woman said with a sly smirk.

Hououmaru had to admit her boss and friend had a good logic there, the blond loved her, no, adored her in a way that was far beyond any limits, and all because she had been kind and loving to a man who never had much love in most of his existence. In a way, the petite secretary didn't know whether to pity the husband, or shake her head in disappointment at how whipped he was.

XXXXXX

Satsuki gritted her teeth as her sword clashed and bounced off the man's hands, '_This kind of power is more than enough to knock back my Bakuzan, and he's not wearing any Life Fibers… And… this energy… What is in it?_' she could sense something strange every time her blade clashed with her father's chakra gloves, how every time her strikes bounced and the shock rocked into her arms as the blue energy in his hands swirled in the air and around his hands into the strikes, that something was… familiar with him.

Naruto sensed it too, '_I should've guessed… She carries my blood…_' he then clapped his hands, capturing Bakuzan in his gloves and keeping Satsuki locked, "Satsuki, you can feel it, don't you?! Deep inside you, in your very blood there's an energy flow-" Typical of an Uzumaki, Satsuki had surprised her father by doing the unexpected and kicked him right in the chin before he could counter it, taking him off guard in a way he didn't predict. He did feel proud, before feeling the other foot's heel nailing him in the gut. He staggered back, but shocked his daughter as he captured her leg with both arms and a weak chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Satsuki asked as she had her Bakuzan free and used it to try to cut her father across his chest so he let her go.

"I should just act, not think, considering who I'm fighting." He said as he ducked under the swing and tackled Satsuki. "You should try to do the same, it's fun!" The girl yelped as the man's arms were around her legs and he pulled her up, her legs around his waist as her father swung her around like a luchador, and like a professional wrestler he threw her off. The ravenette growled as she flipped herself in the air and forced herself to a stop with her heels digging into the ground, lifting dirt like a crater as she glared at her father with her sword ready.

"I prefer having a few plans for back-up… Inumuta, now!"

Naruto barely blinked, before he was lifted off the ground five stories into the skies, yelling loudly as the ground before him was turned into a mushroom cloud of dirt and fire. "You had a mine there?!" he asked his daughter in shock.

In his control room, Houka grinned smugly, "Never hurts to be prepared, doesn't it, Lady Satsuki?"

She grinned and spoke at the ear piece, "So this is what you wanted for the No-Late day, right?"

Houka chuckled, "Would you have preferred Nonon's psychological torture with horrible and overrated pop songs?"

Satsuki readied herself as her father fell down… "Ow…" the man said as he landed face down on all fours, mostly to avoid getting his pants dirty after they fortunately missed any sooth or dirt from the mines. He slowly raised himself to his feet and got into a defensive stance, "Okay… having weird plans also words… Guess it's in your blood…" he said, remembering his tactic to fool a certain Jounin assassin from the mist when he was still a greenhorn. He could see in Satsuki's eyes that just like her father she got a great sense of satisfaction when a ridiculous plan worked perfectly like no-one ever pictured it would.

Meanwhile, Rei was wondering how long it'd take Ragyo's fingers to go inside her skirt. "If you surrender now, all I'll do will be questioning you about why you killed my father before deciding your judgment." Satsuki said as she looked down at her father in a way that made Ragyo bite her right index finger in delight.

XXXXXX

In her chair, the mood was gone for one Ragyo Uzumaki Kiryuiin, "Such a generous daughter… That mercy can cost her if she's not careful, just like the mistakes her father did before realizing and correcting them."

"Would you like me to send in more entertainment, Ragyo-sama?" Rei asked.

"That'd be appreciated." Ragyo asked as she felt her mood returning. "May as well keep my daughter a bit more in the shadows, while it's still fun."

XXXXXX

Just as Naruto was about to try to talk to his daughter about his identity… something went wrong soon.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! I know I'm being an evil bastard doing this to you, leaving you in a big cliffhanger despite having some questions… Guess that's why I find Ragyo so hot, we both have a certain pleasure in making our followers squirm in agony for our sexual release… Well, my joy comes out in laughter, hers is the sexual one release.**

**Next chapter Rei's entertainment means an all out brawl with every student and Naruto.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING

Since anonymous reviews were speaking about how annoying it was making you wait before deleting them, with only one guy being brave enough to use his account to tell me this, I tried to make the wait feel worth it.

**XXXXXX**

Annoying Old Guy

Naruto was standing before his daughter as she stared down at him with her ever present scowl. To this he chuckled, "Take a little advice from this old man... try to be more stupid. Life's more enjoyable if you don't take things so seriously, little moon princess."

Satsuki's eyes narrowed on him, something strange was going on, "Why do you dare to act so familiar with the daughter of the man you murdered? Not only that, you're actually trying to be friendly but I sense no ill will from you. Even if you were trying to deceive us, your actions today make no sense." She wiped her sword to her side, the swift motion cutting the air and part of the ground around her feet, said ground being cut by the wind. Naruto noticed this, and it wasn't the sharpness of the blade's edge, but his daughter's skill that made the air around her Bakuzan so sharp.

The blond stepped up proudly, "I'm more familiar with your mother and mostly your father than you think, Satsuki-chan. Enough to say your skills make your father's as a kid be those of an amateur."

"You disgusting piece of filth!" Nonon cried, letting all of her rage show to the man she believed had murdered her best friend's father, unaware of the man before her being said father. "How dare you act so casually with Satsuki-chan, only I can call her that because I've known her best and longer than everyone."

Naruto didn't look at the pinkette but perked at this as he looked at his firstborn daughter, "Hoh, you have a good friend if she cares this much for you... I'm kind of envious of the friends you have, little moon princess."

Nonon snapped, "Satsuki-chan, I'll take care of this fool! If he doesn't want to talk with you, I'll fight him even if you told us not to!"

Satsuki's eyes snapped, "Nonon, no!"

And before the sound of Satsuki's voice could reach the petite girl, something completely unexpected happened. Naruto and Satsuki felt it, the ground seemed to have sunk a bit beneath their feet. The next second both were airborne, with Naruto grunting and tanking Soichirou for giving him his new pitch black greaves to take the damage... And he saw his daughter, flying in the air along him.

Sanageyama barked into his own ear-piece, "Inumuta! What're you doing?! I thought you wouldn't arm the mines now that Lady Satsuki's fighting personally!"

The icy haired boy growled, "It wasn't me! I had all mines turned off... Damn it, could it be that murderer found it and used it?!"

Nonon still had her ear piece on, so she was able to listen to that bit of information. Her mind ran with the thought that this man was fooling Satsuki to hurt her... and soon she saw red when the blond moved in the air towards Satsuki, the girl she had followed when they were in kinder garden, a young woman whose words ever since she was small moved Nonon into believing in a righteous path.

"You're dead!" the pink snake cried in bloody murder. Before the blond could reply seconds away from catching his daughter, he felt something hit him. He didn't know what it was, he wasn't able to see it, and all he knew was that it hit like a truck. He forced his body to balance itself midair and landed on his feet while Satsuki herself landed on her own though with a bit of a limp due to having no armor on her feet.

Naruto turned to the attacker, in his head he was desperate for an explanation, '_Damn it, I knew someone was manipulating my daughter, but to go to this extent… They really want me out of this game._'

"You sure like to play games, don't you?" the young lady said before turning to her subordinate, "Guess I should've remembered what I told Sanageyama, that you're capable of playing with us. So, I'll ask this to make up for my mistakes… Everyone!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, and every student still around her stood up waiting for her command, looking like at this dignified warrior goddess, "I don't ask you to fight for what you don't believe is right, I ask you to fight for a better world. In order to build that world, this school shall be its foundation, a school built with our dreams for the future! Let's fight together to protect our school!"

Naruto's eyes widened and he knew he'd have to stay on his toes, "Damn it… someone really wants me out of the picture here." his face then changed to dread as he channeled his chakra to his gloves, "But man, this is gonna be a long day." He inwardly sighed, '_She's my daughter, no doubt about that, only an Uzumaki could get so many people ready to kick ass, and only a child of mine and Ragyo's could turn the tables this way._'

XXXXXX

In her office, Ragyo chuckled, "Truly our daughter, Naruto, only she could move an entire army together to face a major enemy." She turned to her assistance, "The mine was a nice touch, Hououmaru, but next time try not to harm them that much, I still have plans for both my husband and daughter."

Rei nodded, "The mines were from a No-Late class activity Lady Satsuki has, it seems that they are not lethal but meant to knock back the students who go through said activity. I wish I could have used something more incriminating on Naruto-sama, but unfortunately your daughter seemed ready to talk since your orders were to capture your husband so he be brought here for your purposes under the façade of an interrogation."

Ragyo smiled, her hands rubbing her abdomen and daring to go up, "It's still good enough, now Satsuki doesn't trust her own father, and even if he tries to discuss things, he'll have to beat her into submission. Knowing my daughter, that won't be an easy task even for him… and when he's weakened for not daring to harm his daughter like the loving man who allowed her to be born, I expect you to strike and take him to me, Rei."

The dusky skinned woman nodded, for every time her childhood friend used her first name it meant she was serious. Hacking into Honnouji while remaining undetected was an achievement even for her in order to incriminate Naruto, and even then if she screwed and got caught Ragyo would have forgiven her due to her way to manipulate truth and lies. It was good luck that most of the students' attention was entirely on defeating the blond. But should Naruto not be captured, should there be something that spoiled this plan, then she didn't want to think what her boss and best friend would do.

XXXXXX

Naruto had pulled out his hands from his pockets, his arms moving in blurs, swinging like wild whips as he was bombarded by tennis balls. Leading the tennis club that was currently making him rip off Fist of the North Star was a blonde girl with her hair done in long pigtails, pale skin, blue sharp eyes, and a long tongue rolling out of a widely grinning mouth with sharp shark-like teeth. The girl's uniform came complete with a cap with two of the four-pronged stars, a skirt that seemed to be stuffed with tennis balls, and a lens that he knew was looking directly at him for an opening as her hand reached down her skirt for ammo.

**(TENNIS CLUB CAPTAIN: HAKODATE OMIKO)**

**Makes psycho women look cuter than they should be**

He groaned, '_For fuck's sake, I'm married, I don't want to deal with women when I don't know where my wife is and when my daughter's not only present but trying to kill me._'

The girl chuckled, "You may have defeated Gamagoori-sama, murderer, but you still haven't faced anyone going full force!" she reached back and pulled what Naruto could describe as a massive tennis racket made of Life Fibers from Hell. Naruto felt alarmed due to the racket being made of the same threads he had been guarding, and while he could sense them in these students he was glad none of them were under the control of the cloths. Still, the racket was needlessly big, had spikes at the sides of the head, the pummel had a curved blade, and the net was more like a spider's web ready to catch a ball like an arachnid captures a fly. She threw eleven balls into the air and shot them at the blond with a perfect swing of her racket.

Naruto grunted, because unlike the other girls who were doing their best to hit him, Omiko's shots were faster. He managed to cut some of the projectiles with his chakra gloves, but three landed squarely on his torso, one in the stomach, another in his right pectoral, and the last one on his left lower ribs. He gritted his teeth, "Okay… you're stronger than the others." He then noticed a shadow over him, and noticed Omiko grinning as she jumped at him with five tennis balls between him and her, and her racket ready to slam them into the blond she thought of as a murderer.

"This is the strength given to us by Lady Satsuki, enjoy your punishment!" the shark toothed girl cried with pure fury as she hit the balls… only to hit a yellow flash of light.

She gasped the instant the blond immortal spoke beside her, "Let me tell you something…" he said as he pressed his hand to her stomach, "Strength should be your own… Strive for it, build it yourself because you can get it, not because it was given to you." And with a silent whisper, Omiko was sent flying back… or so thought Naruto.

"Nice advice." His daughter said as she slammed her heels into his face, only to watch him disappear into a cloud of smoke before she could cut him, slicing in half a… log? She landed scowling, "Omiko, stay close."

"Y-Yes, Lady Satsuki!" the blonde girl said as she held her massive racket like a halberd in case Naruto dared to attack the ravenette that helped her become a far better tennis player than any other school could dream.

Soon Naruto appeared, and he was currently buttoning up his white jacket that he retrieved after escaping his daughter's kick. All of the school was backing her up and each and every single student and club member seemed ready to tear him apart. "You're all far stronger than you look, is it your own determination to take down this old man before you, or is it the Life Fibers you're wearing?" he asked calmly, trying to see their reactions while he remained where he was, his hands back in his pockets.

"Then let me teach you my determination!" cried someone behind Naruto. The blond turned in time to see a short young man, not a midget but still shorter than most kids his age, with a buzz-cut and a missing tooth. The guy wore a white cloak with two stars, blue boxing shorts, had protective gear for his head with two stars on it, and had abnormally large boxing gloves, especially the right one which seemed as big as his body while the left one was like twice his head's size, both gloves made of Life Fibers.

**(BOXING LEADER CAPTAIN: FUKURODA TAKAHARU)**

**Little Mac and Makunoichi Ippo are his idols**

The blond watched a left hook coming towards his head, to which he closed his eyes and sighed, "Faint." He said, making the short boxer widen his eyes as the blond didn't acknowledge the hook coming his way, but raised his right gloved hand to swat the upper-cut that would have nailed his jaw. Takaharu stepped back, raising his fists with a growl. The blond just didn't deflect his attack like it was nothing, but while doing so in just an instant it seemed as if Takaharu's blow was deflected by the air when the man put his hand back in his pocket.

"Iaiken…?" the boxer asked as he stayed on his toes. Deciding to use the proximity of the school president and his fellow club captain to the blond, he reared back his left hand, "Let's see you taste true speed!" the boxer cried and everyone could see countless boxing gloves, now of regular size, shot from the short boxer's left hand at the blond like a machine gun.

Naruto kept his eyes closed and raised his left hand, holding it opened at the strikes. In the next second, the immortal's arm started to spin at insane speeds, the velocity being enough to leave three after-images of the father's gloved hand perfectly still in the air, and instead of looking see through the palms were as solid as the strikes from Takaharu's gloves. The young boxer gasped as his left jabs were parried without effort, with each and every single shot falling down.

The boxer roared, "Fine, how about a straight!" he cried as he moved in for the strike while Naruto kept his eyes closed and his arm spinning around. "Prepare to kiss the canvas! Te! Ken! Fun! Sai!"

The strike neared Naruto at insane speeds, and then the blond opened his eyes, "Corkscrew." He said, being careful to say that one word the instant Fukuroda's fist spun like a drill speeding at the blond father of two. He had spent his years guarding Life Fibers, and even before that he mastered techniques to sense an enemy's very essence in battle as well as their attacks, so sensing Fukuroda about to strike him wasn't much of a problem, what was a problem was the drilling glove coming right at him accompanied by more strikes.

Inhaling deeply, Naruto took a step forward, both his arms at his sides before he exhaled and threw them forward, "Futon! Uzumaki no Tsuki!"

The tennis player, the boxer, and many other club members marveled themselves as Naruto's hands shot a sphere of compressed wind. As he extended his hands fully, the orb of wind expanded itself, taking a bigger form until Naruto was inside a moon of made of wind, a moon from which all the balls Omiko tried to strike the man's back with bounced off along Fukuroda's drilling hand and the boxer himself.

He chuckled, '_Named this to protect my little moon princess, didn't think I'd end up using it like this._' He said as the boxer bounced once on the ground before landing hard on it, and even then the short man still tried to get up, making Naruto want to say "Please, let's stop fighting" but he couldn't. While he wished to stop the fight and talk now that someone else was in the fight, and apparently controlling it, he wished to stop the battle before any of these kids got hurt. That wasn't the case when he heard a cry. Turning, he watched with wide eyes as Fukuroda held stomach before spitting blood.

"W-What was that…?" the boxer asked as he wiped the blood off his mouth, only for his eyelids to feel too heavy for him to remain conscious.

A gasp came next, "H-How…" Omiko mouthed as she felt her knees giving in under her weight before she fell down too.

"There!" Satsuki cried as she swung her sword, cutting the air in that strike, and soon something struck the floor behind her split in two, something that vanished soon after without letting her see it, but making her come to a conclusion, '_This feeling again... It's like he said, it's an energy flowing in me… This fight… Fukuroda, Hakodate, I'm sorry that you had to fall to this man for my whims, but it seems things aren't what they seem._'

Naruto gritted his teeth as he sensed what he thought was his daughter's anger, his eyes darting as his senses tried to pick the attacker to prove his innocence… to no avail. '_Damn it, how're they doing this?!_' he shouted in his head, not noticing that the stench of Life Fibers around him hid the presence of someone having her laughs controlling them.

XXXXXX

"Fufufufu… Naruto, you're so cute when you're mad." Ragyo said as he right index and middle fingers played with a ball of Life Fiber yarn. "You did well, Hououmaru, to think you'd be able to make projectiles out of Life Fibers for this situation… It is a shame that my husband is immune to them or else this would be over, after all, he kept the Life Fibers at bay for centuries, but this is good enough. Remind me to reward you kindly."

The petite dusky woman bowed with a smile, "No need, my only reward is to know I served you, Ragyo-sama. Also, I made sure not to kill them, considering they could be valuable for the future given their power to make it as club leaders in Lady Satsuki's school." She said, smiling slightly in pride at her boss' and best friend's pleased smirk before turning to watch Naruto being the center of Satsuki's anger, '_These are the consequences of your actions, Naruto-sama. I'm sorry, but it has to be this way to make up for your mistakes._'

She was then brought out of her thoughts as Ragyo spoke, "However, my daughter was able to detect the bullets." She said with a curious look on her face, "Could it be my husband's blood, or something else in her?"

XXXXXX

"You bastard… Gloves are off!" Sanageyama loudly declared with pride as he passed by his subordinates along Satsuki. '_Fukuroda… Hakodate… They're just another couple of guys trying to climb the ladder to be the best at our school, and while the rules may be hard they at least do their best, but to have this bastard play with us and then try to kill them…_' he swung his shinai as fast as he could against the blond, "This ends now!" he cried as he tried to hit the blond on the top of his skull, "MEN!" The moss head roared, forcing Naruto to take a step back and duck under Satsuki's swing, "DOU!" this time Naruto had to backpedal from Sanageyama's blow to his stomach and parry his daughter's strike with a lash from his hand, "KOTE!"

Now the blond grunted, the samurai-ish boy had not only struck him, but he had made his wrists fall limp, '_Fuck! I'm not trying to hurt them, but they don't give me a choice!_' he was desperate. He didn't want to harm anyone, let alone fight these kids who cared so much for his daughter, but so far he wasn't given any other kind of choice in the matter.

At least he had his foot, so with a grunt he used his black greave's ankle to meet the hand guard of his daughter's Bakuzan before she could split his torso open in two. However, he noticed the pinkette rushing at him a bit too late, "We're not called the Four Devas for nothing, murderer!" Nonon cried as she swung her baton forward, a large mass of girls in one-star uniforms with wind instruments blew, using the sound wave to knock Naruto back away from his daughter.

The immortal grunted as he flipped in the air and forced his feet to the ground, skidding to a brutal halt as his steel heels dug into the dirt all the way until about two inches below his knees. As he did so, he was forcing insane amounts of chakra to keep his feet nailed to the ground, and while it worked, the band of musicians kept trying to literally blow him away with their performance.

And just as he was about to use a Hiraishin to move away, Satsuki lunged at him, "Whatever you desire, ends here!" she cried righteously. Naruto's eyes widened, his head hung low as he gripped Bakuzan's blade. Satsuki then spoke lowly to him, "I know not your reasons for being here, or what is it you wished to accomplish, but I got several questions to just let you fall down so easily if possible."

There was a loud bang echoing in the air, followed by a massive cloud of dirt in the air. From it two figures jumped out, one was Satsuki who grumbled as she staggered back and fell to her knees, the other was her father who ended up on top of a roof, looking furious.

"Guess I better return when there's less people getting in between our time together, Satsuki-chan." He said calmly.

Nonon snapped, ready to charge after him, only to feel Satsuki's hand on her, "Don't, he's giving us a chance to prepare for his next arrival, and we'll be ready."

Naruto disappeared in a flash of golden light, leaving the entire Honnouji Academy feeling defeated.

Ragyo for her part sighed, she did see it coming, the possibility of her husband running off. "Oh well, he's not one to give up… Next time let's make sure he stays." She said with a sweet smile, though there was a certain disappointed edge to it, showing she still wished to have her husband and daughter duking it out.

However, what no-one took into consideration in the middle of the battle was that Naruto was too stubborn to give up, and was good using clones.

"So… why are you trusting me enough to talk to me right now, Satsuki?" the blond asked his daughter inside the hole he had made in the middle of getting pushed back by Nonon's orchestra, sitting cross-legged before his firstborn daughter who also sat in the same position with her Bakuzan resting on her lap.

The girl raised her right hand, and soon a blue ethereal energy covered her palm, lighting their hiding place up, "This energy is the same one you carry. I believe that merits several questions, starting with the most important one: who are you?" she asked, staring at the man before her carefully before letting the energy disappear.

Naruto chuckled and lighted the place with his chakra himself, using a Rasengan to show off a bit, "Let me start from the beginning. This energy we have is called chakra. Far before mankind could remember, they all started as living beings connected to the natural world. However, soon people took steps closer to power, to try to end conflicts. To do so, it started with one person using chakra to stop wars… but soon those who were born later also carried the big responsibility of this power. With power wars started in order to rule all of it. I happened to fight in the last war where chakra was involved countless years before you were born."

Satsuki stared unblinking at him, "Your story's starting to sound like a fairy tale. If that is so, then why don't people have chakra these days, and why do I carry such power?"

Naruto smiled, "People… forgot about chakra, or rather their connection to it. I'm sure your familiar with the fact that each generation destroys the limits of the previous one. Soon chakra became a myth after the war was over." He said trying to be as calm as he could, but his daughter could read him and the hint of sadness in his eyes.

She closed her own, "I'm sorry for your losses." She said sincerely, before opening her eyes, "But I'm fearing you're trying to avoid my questions… Still, be thankful I have reasons to doubt my intel on you."

"Then let me ask, why not talk to me sooner?"

Her eyes stared colder than usual at him, "The attack that knocked Hakodate and Fukuroda wasn't yours, I-"

"You sensed it." He replied, and smiled as he watched his daughter nod, "That's a chakra ability, to sense things around you. Heh, I'm actually proud you did it with so little practice, it shows you're a very skilled fighter even for your age."

"Do not patronize me, please. I still don't trust in you." She stated coldly.

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, well, I guess I'll continue… After most if not all chakra users were gone after the war, I was left alone. Soon the world started to change and I barely felt useful… until I came face to face with the Life Fibers." Satsuki's eyes showed interest, "Years ago, I had to fight them using chakra, learning how to control them and keep them down. In the end, before I could try to destroy them, I found a clan of wandering warriors who thought they could do something with the Life Fibers I never thought about."

Satsuki narrowed her eyes, "If you had the opportunity to destroy them, then why did you waste it for such fools?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, "Those fools made me stop feeling alone." He chuckled, "I know, it was selfish from me… But they also had the idea that perhaps they could use the Life Fibers to help mankind, to be ready to fight against any other kind of Life Fibers that could attack this world… Kinda like Kamen Rider, if you've watched the show. The heroes use the villains' powers against them."

The girl nodded, she could see the logic since it was the same she used, "To battle fire with fire in order to achieve the greater good, right?"

Her father nodded, "They dedicated years to try to control the Life Fibers, to grow strong enough to control them with my help as the one guarding them, all in order to make an army that could fight and then eradicate any other Life Fibers that could ruin the lives of countless beings." He then felt awkward at what he was about to say, "The dedication to fight, the sheer will to make this world a better place, no matter how many years it took them…"

"You speak of this family like they've been around for a long time."

Naruto would've cackled but composed himself for his daughter, "They were old enough to build a sanctuary for me to guard the Life Fibers for countless years, a sanctuary over which they built their own house in order to keep the Life Fibers safe from people with bad intentions. These friends ended up growing on me… to the point I fell for one of them. I…" he laughed a bit, "Haha… I never had good luck with women, so imagine my surprise when a beautiful lady spoke to me kindly, treated me with respect, and made me feel… well, like nothing I ever felt before." He remembered his past with her, "There were times I felt the guilty pleasure of being the only one she'd rely when being sad, and she also gave me my first suit, one I never dared to take off and that had to be repaired into this jacket."

Satsuki hummed, allowing herself a small mental smile at the man's romanticism, "So, how does this relate to me? Were these warriors capable of using Life Fibers to reconnect people with chakra?"

Naruto chuckled awkwardly, not sure how to say this… so he decided to go all out, "No, chakra ended up being something one was born with… And the woman I was talking about is Ragyo… Ragyo Uzumaki Kiryuiin, my wife."

Satsuki's eyes widened for the first time in her life in what someone could consider shock, "W-What?!" she asked, with her face seemingly angry though inside of her there were countless confused thoughts.

Naruto looked down and sighed, "I never murdered your father… because I married Ragyo and gave her a child, you… I'm your father, Satsuki-chan."

Satsuki stared at her father, her skin had gone pale and her eyes wide… She soon closed them, her face once again scowling as she took it all in, "I… I…" she swallowed, "I need time to take this in, or even believing it… There's too much that doesn't make sense, even if you have chakra as well as I because to be my father and still look so young when my family discovered the Life Fibers centuries ago you'd have to be a-"

"An immortal, yes, that's what your mother said when she first met me."

He then noticed Satsuki's change in her stance, how she seemed more tense, "Yes, my mother." She said, almost spitting the last word before sighing, "We have a lot to talk about…"

Naruto felt her words sinking a deep cold knife in his heart. He tried to reach his daughter, give her a hug like every father should after not seeing his kid for a long time, but all he managed was make her inch away from his touch. "Satsuki… what happened with your mother?"

The girl forced herself to stay strong, "It's a long story… Father."

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**Well, I picture that some of you may be disappointed at Naruto not beating everyone up, but let's be realistic, he wasn't there to kick everyone's ass, he wanted to meet and talk to his daughter… Ok, I did make him say he wanted to see how strong she was, and even gave her tips on how to use chakra, but it was for both bonding and make her realize both have something far more in common than she thought. Also, he needed to fight the school to calm them down, but fortunately the Uzumaki ability to make a crazy plan on the fly is what saves the day from a mastermind's checkmate strategy.**

**I hope I made it worth the wait after that cliffhanger, next chapter will have more answers. Oh, and an OMAKE:**

-OMAKE- Living with Ragyo ep. 1: Love her, need her

"Sweetie, please!"

"Naruto, no! I said no! I'm busy!"

"Come on, honey, you've worked all day, and we could always… you know…"

Ragyo sighed exasperated, the mother hadn't been two months out of the hospital, her husband had taken their firstborn daughter to her crib to sleep, and he was currently on her back. She had to blame herself, she was wearing only a pair of white frilly panties and a blue loosened blouse with the two top buttons letting her cleavage be seen, usually to feed her daughter her maternal milk. But she didn't know if it was her attire or her husband's needs what had his strong warm arms wrapped around her, pulling her close so he rested his chin on her shoulder, gently pecking her cheek. Oh, damn it, she loved the way his warmth was moving into her back, the way he held her protectively, and how he begged cutely with pouts.

She sighed again, but this time with a smile, "I wonder if I married a kid sometimes."

He chuckled and held her tightly, "If I was a kid, we wouldn't be able to- ow!"

"Don't say it, Naruto, just don't… Even if it's true I do enjoy it, we do have a daughter I don't want learning bad things from you."

"Honey, I've been a bad boy since the day I was born." He said with a cocky grin, making her roll her eyes despite her large amused smile.

"Oh, thinking the queen bee is going to be with a delinquent?" she asked with a mocking smile.

He pulled her closer and gently kissed her ear, "There's only one cure for someone like me, you know?"

Ragyo decided that it was best to give in to her husband's needs, or else he'd be even more childish, "Fine… I'll cook your ramen."

"Yay!"

"If only you wear that cute little apron I love to see you in."

"Boo!"

"I'll wear mine."

"Yay!"

"Once I get some pants."

"Boo!"

"Perhaps I'll try a new recipe for dessert if you'd like some of my Princess Peach 'cake', Mario."

"…"

"That's a yay, darling."

"Oh… yay!"

Life was weird for this two, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

**XXXXXX**

**Swordslinger out!**


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING

Gotta be honest here with you guys… yes, I did take some inspiration from Asura's Wrath when making this fic: Yasha's fighting style, Asura's love for his daughter, and the need to protect everyone with righteous fury.

**XXXXXX**

Keep it windy

Satsuki couldn't believe what she had unleashed. Her father had already admitted he wasn't human. She hadn't trusted the man at all when she first met him, but thinking back, she had never trusted her mother so why should she have done so when she was told her father's murderer was around? To answer that, Satsuki's first option was to capture the man, and now thanks to that she had a lot of questions to make just like he had his own. She didn't even know where to start, or even what to do, but a quick tea to calm their nerves helped the duo to talk in private.

"At first I thought you were resisting capture, but it seems your tactic with those clones worked in order to give us privacy. I'd have fought you even there and then, but... this chakra you have, that I also have... For some reason it felt both familiar and, dare I say it, melancholic to me." She looked at her hand, clenching and unclenching it before continuing, "I decided to at least try to talk to you since your story has some valid points, and... my mother hasn't been trustworthy since I have memory."

Naruto sighed, "I expected something to be wrong with Ragyo the moment I was told to come here." He said as he leaned on a chair, holding on one hand a cup of tea which he gently sipped with a small smile, "I missed your tea, Soroi." He said to the figure standing with him and Satsuki, a figure that he had considered a friend several years ago.

The elder butler, now with the years having caught to him, smiled at his master, "And I missed your liveliness these past years, Master Naruto. I wish I had been here, but apparently Lady Ragyo had planned ahead."

Satsuki spoke up in her ever calm voice, but her grip on her katana showed she was restraining her emotions, "I should have been suspicious about why she requested your presence at this moment. You have nothing to regret, Soroi." Naruto could already tell that his daughter had an issue with his wife, but she kept her emotions strongly in check, making him both proud and… sad, sad that his child hid her heart like this.

The butler bowed, "But it was that, or having Lady Ragyo question your loyalty." This made Naruto know he was going to get bad news, but he steeled himself as best he could.

The blond held his head with his free hand, gathering his thoughts about what could be wrong, "Ragyo..." He sighed deeply, "How much... has she changed...?" He asked tiredly, his stare looking at nothing. "The way you speak of her, it's as if she's not the woman I married." He stated, feeling already the pain coming.

Soroi looked down in dread, "I'm afraid she's no longer the lady who became your wife, Master... One night, Lady Ragyo appeared with Lady Satsuki in her arms and a smile..." The blond turned to look at the Kiryuiin family's butler, whose face had changed into an expression of cold fear, "I can still remember it, and the way her voice sounded. First one filled with innocence, love and care, it had changed into a bizarre melody... Her words were enchanting and pleased, her tone was low and even melancholic, and her words sweet but... lethal..." He swallowed, "When she spoke to me, and asked me where you were the last night you were seen... I felt like I was being devoured by a beast..."

Naruto tightened his grip on his cup, "What of your little sister, Satsuki?" He asked as he turned to his daughter.

She widened her eyes, "How did you know?"

"A few months after you were born, Ragyo told me… and I actually fainted from the shock… hehe…" he asked with some sorrow to his voice as he forced himself to remain cheerful, "I didn't even get to see her be born, and the first thing that you did after learning I was your father was to bring me here… So, tell me, what happened to your sister?"

Satsuki could only look down, not even daring to look her father in the eye, and spoke with the best hold over her emotions she could muster, "She didn't make it." She half-lied, "Once she was born, my mother was not whoever you married. My sister wasn't even able to breathe for long before she died. My little sister was born prematurely, and because of that, she wasn't able to hold her life for long."

Naruto's face trembled, his eyes were narrowed, his hands were tightened to the point his knuckles turned white, and he gritted his teeth to the point his daughter believed he'd crack one… But just as soon as this came, he put a hand to his face to calm himself, shocking his daughter at his sheer force of will to keep on moving, "I… I see…" he then turned to Soroi, "Do you have something stronger than tea?"

"I am sorry, but it's all I have, Master." The butler said, while Satsuki felt her own heart pull painful strings, staring at the sight of her father forcing himself to deal with the fact his second child was no longer alive.

Naruto chuckled bitterly, "This is a school, isn't it? They must confiscate booze from time to time… I need something strong for now, just two cups, I promise. I don't want to be a drunken mess before my daughter, but I need something to take this better than your tea, Soroi." The butler nodded and left, with Satsuki contemplating how much this half-truth hurt her father.

'_No._' she told herself, '_This pain is better for him than knowing what my mother did to my little sister… Father… To think this man is my father… I don't know if he's strong or too loving to try to move past his pain like this, is he really that strong around the death of his loved ones, or is he trying to be strong for something else?_'

Now, Satsuki wondered, had she unleashed someone whose own hatred could turn him into a beast filled who needed to destroy the Life Fibers, the very things that ruined his life, or what she set free was a true man who could raise over his own emotions in order to achieve a power greater than any rage itself, a true man who fought not for his selfish destructive reasons but for a greater good. If her father was the latter, she could consider herself proud of being with such a man, but if her father was the former, she didn't know if she should pity a man who as kind as him, who even in the middle of a battle respected a true warrior like Gamagoori by saluting the toad, was broken and became a blind monster.

This was the same pain she felt the moment she was told she had a sister and lost her, and the reason why that happened. At that moment, Satsuki didn't know what the fuel of her hatred was any longer; the Life Fibers were responsible for turning all these lives into such miserable existences.

Soroi was equally heart-broken, '_Even if it's a lie, it's better than letting him face the real horrors of what his beloved has become. Naruto-sama… I… I'm sorry I can't be more useful, all I can do is serve tea the way you like it… Is this all an old man like me can do for someone who lost so much…_' The butler shook his head and went to get the booze, '_No… this helplessness is nothing to what he is facing… And to think he's trying to remain strong before his daughter no matter how shattered his spirit may be… Even if it's a lie, if it keeps Naruto-sama from truly breaking, I shall gladly go along with it._'

As she and her father stood in silence, Soroi quickly returned with two cups of booze, handed them to the father who drank them in a single go each, and sighed, "I need to talk with your mother." He said as he stood up, with Satsuki's mind running with thousands of good reasons about why facing Ragyo was a bad idea since the woman was good at making traps and her father's emotional state was very questionable, until he spoke, "But… I'm not fit to fight her… she is still my wife, whatever changed her can't change that…"

Satsuki stared at him evenly, her emotions in check as usual even when inside seeing her father doing the same, trying to reign over his own feelings at a time like this, made her feel emotions she thought dead the moment her mother showed her what a monster truly was like, "So you really love her enough to speak of her so highly even after everything that has happened… Was my mother truly so captivating, or was there more to what you say?"

Naruto chuckled, "In our first date, she made me this suit, and while we walked through the streets your mother became someone I not only respected and even admired, but someone who I could never hurt…" he looked into the ceiling with a smile, "When she first took me out, she asked me to help her get a lost kid back to his mother. The moment we got to the restaurant, a starving dog was about to be kicked by a waiter, but she not only stopped the man, but gave the dog some of her steak while making me jealous of the mutt with how she cooed at it. There was this one time a man lost the ring he wanted to give his girlfriend and your mother and I spent a good hour knee deep in a lake looking for it until I yanked it out of a fish's mouth." He chuckled, "I believe someone who is that nice to others just doesn't change so quickly, thus why I am unfit to face her… I love her, I really do, and if I had to fight her, my emotions could weight me down."

Satsuki nodded, feeling her chest swell in pride, "So you admit your mistakes. Very well, but I shall warn you, if you are to face Kiryuiin Ragyo with that attitude, you will lose to her. However…" she said, unable to keep that bit of pride that had been building in her, "If you truly love her enough to not want to hurt her, I believe you will be strong enough to protect her from herself."

Naruto nodded, "I didn't marry her only because she was nice to me, but because I wanted to protect the person who had been kind enough to set me free from my own sorrows." He said, giving his daughter a determined look that spoke of how he was ready to do whatever it took to get back his wife, "Now, what should we do?"

Satsuki hummed for a bit, "First, we need to make it seem as if you're still this school's enemy. Don't worry, I'll notify a select few about who you are, they are worthy of being trusted with my life so you don't have to worry about anything if you need them to back you up. Secondly," she unsheathed her sword and held it in her right hand parallel to the ground with her left palm pressed on the dull side, "I'd like to know what this chakra is about and how I could fight with it in order to face my mother and everyone who could harm you."

Naruto chuckled, "I thought it was my job as your father to protect you."

She smirked softly at him, still high and mighty but with a certain care in her face, "I have yet to fight a battle without me taking a part in it, whether it is organizing my troops or being at the frontlines for their sake."

Naruto smiled more, "Well said!"

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, in order to keep up appearances, Naruto's clone had left Honnouji and its students couldn't even reach the dust of cloud behind his feet. However, Ragyo was prepared, making the clone growl for as soon as he stepped out of the city a good hundred of men in white REVOCS suits and a certain petite blonde princess wannabe blocked his path. The clone could only growl at this, it was bad enough he had to put on an act, find a place to hide and disappear. He could use a Hiraishin but he feared what someone like Nui could do near Honnouji.

Meanwhile, Ragyo watched in delight the same figure with a blissful smile, her fingers played with the hem of the straps holding her chest's blossoming flowers. "So, it seems my husband has finally come out... What kind of battle will he and Nui engage? I still marvel at the thought of what his bloodline could mean for the Life Fibers."

Rei looked at her childhood friend, "I do believe Lady Satsuki is as good, Lady Ragyo. She does have her father's blood, and perhaps even his power."

Ragyo chuckled mirthlessly, "I don't think so… I've tried to awaken that power in her for so long, but it seems that she needs some connection. Whatever chakra she may have is incomplete without him, thus why we need him to give us better children to teach his marvelous powers…" she licked her lips, "My husband, I await for our next moment of joy…"

Rei blinked, "Excuse my rudeness, but what do you mean, moment of joy? Shouldn't that be 'bundle of joy'?"

Ragyo's eyes seemed to shine for a moment, "I meant every word I've said, Hououmaru. My body should be able to please him better than my old one… Ah, to marry such a man who wants to see his wife happy… It's a pity he's so devoted to me to the point I barely saw him squirm when he just wanted to drown me in pleasure." To say Rei's face could shame a tomato was an understatement.

Naruto stood in the middle of a massive highway with wall around him and all the paths blocked by men in Life Fiber suits, with his gloved hands in his pockets, his jacket flowing slightly in the wind, and his face in a scowl as he faced Nui. This made Ragyo and Satsuki stare in awe at the sight of the man that was their family. His eyes were cold, but didn't have murder in them, his body language said he was ready to fight as countless REVOCS goons surrounded him in special suits with Life Fibers but he remained where he was without making the first move. It was bizarre, both women expected him to be furious if he had appeared so soon there.

She giggled, "Oh, you were so mean back then… For an old man, you could try to step up your game and get to know me…"

Despite the innocence of her voice, her wide eye said enough, "You're still a little bitch, I see."

Nui kept her smile and fake bubbly persona, "Moh, you meanie… Guess I could have some fun with Satsuki-chan and feel her squirm…"

What Naruto felt next was a ridiculously massive burst of anger so deep, so heavy, that he wasn't capable of showing it, "I am not here to fight you..." He started in an icy tone, "I'm here to get back my wife and daughters... so I can face both with a clear conscience and an honest heart, and ask them for forgiveness for the lonliness I gave them!" He roared and threw out his right fist just as one of the men wearing a Life Fiber suit rushed at him, his hand impacted the REVOCS goon straight in the gut, but the man simply blinked where he was, unable to move as the immortal's hand just seemed to tap his stomach.

The next second, Ragyo's employee's suit was shredded into thousands of tiny bits of red threads which started to evaporate as soon as they touched the ground. Nui lost her façade, "What's that power? To think he can just obliterate Life Fibers by making it pulse through them…" The blonde threw herself at the man with her scissor blade swinging wildly at him while the other men rushed in too, with Naruto lashing his arms to counter the blade and cut the suits, ticking Nui off more, "Tch… You're so ugly! Ugly! UGLY! Uglyuglyuglyuglyuglyugly!"

Ragyo for her part laughed, "That's him! That's the man I wanted to see in my husband, his true self! Ahahahahaha! Naruto, thank you for showing me such beauty in your eyes, so much power in your soul, now come to me!" she leaned on her chair and weighted her options, she could go and see her husband right now or… "Hmm… How much shall I make him wait to be fashionably late, Hououmaru?"

The dark skinned woman smiled a bit, "Once you're sure you can have him kneeling before you."

Her boss laughed again, "Excellent answer, Rei, no wonder I asked you to be my companion at my wedding."

The petite woman smiled, "I just wish I had caught the bouquet, but at least I saw you happy in your beautiful wedding dress, Ragyo-sama."

To the naked eye, the fight was a flash of purple and azure wisps of light flashing around in a vortex while men rushed into it, only to be knocked back out with large gashes on their suits just a second after. Naruto for his part was faring well despite his long hibernation, and even better now that he had no reason to hold back. With the kids at the school he was wide open because he didn't want to hurt them, but Nui was not only a monster, she ticked him off. But pissing her off was making a grin impossible to hide on his face.

"Let's see how you grin with this! My own special thread for weak puppets like you!" The blonde girl said as she threw her arms out, from her fingers several red, glowing threads flew out like a web all around Naruto to try to capture him. "See if you can dodge this, naked monkey…" Nui said back to her cheerful self.

Naruto could only look at all the threads around him, his face one of shock, "D-Damn, there's too many!" he growled as he lashed at them as fast as he could, only for dozens of them to wrap themselves around his body, keeping him tightly locked in place for Nui's delight. She was back to her demonically perky self as Naruto struggled to get free from the threads even after she made sure to keep his arms away from his body under a tighter lock. She grinned wider, approaching the blond with her purple sword dragged by the tip on the ground. Naruto grunted as she twirled her sword, smiling way too happy for his liking at her.

"Now, I'm supposed to not kill you, but you were real mean back at the forest… and you got such a pretty eye for me to replace my old one…" she said in a delighted manner as she brought the tip of her sword to the blond man's left eyeball, giggling all the way as he gritted his teeth and glared at her with untamed hatred.

However, just as she was about to strike him, Rei spoke up from the ear piece Nui had, "_Grand Couturier, step back_!"

Suddenly, Naruto's face, once one of pure fear and even defeated, turned into a smug look of satisfaction as he locked eyes with the now shocked Nui, "Oi, Harime Nui! Next you're gonna say: 'Why should I step away from this ape?' Aren't you?!"

Nui growled, "Why should I step away from this ape…?" then it hit her, "What?!" she asked in shock as she took a step back, making Naruto's grin widen.

He laughed mockingly, "Don't you dare underestimate a man dares to face a dragon barehanded! They're always the craziest and trickiest of bastards like me!"

Before Nui knew it, the step backwards she gave tripped on something, a crack on the ground she hadn't noticed at all. Before she knew it, one of Naruto's chakra chains shot itself from the ground, forcing Nui to jump back with a shocked expression. But soon she reigned over herself, shooting him a smirk, "So the ape has tricks, but it's all useless!" she growled with her smirk showing far more of her true self as she lunged at Naruto, not noticing that the chain kept going.

He laughed at her, "You don't get it, do you, Harime Nui?!" he said, making her stop and bare her teeth at him.

"What's with the annoying attitude you disgusting hairless monkey?" the REVOCS child prodigy asked as her teeth seemed to sharpen.

Naruto's smile grew cockier, "I never aimed for you." He said and moved his chin to his chain, still moving up into the air… and hitting the threads that kept him locked in place.

In her office, Ragyo stood up, her arms extended to her side as her dress fell around her thighs in ecstasy at the spectacle. She couldn't help it as her skin received the cool air of her office, she laughed, "Hahahaha! That's it, Naruto! Show me why I married you! Not only because you're strong or handsome, but because you have the means to defeat anyone if you put your mind into it!" She screamed as she reached a pleasure high from watching how her husband truly fought. Not like those Uchiha he mentioned abusing their powers to get new ones, but by using everything he had to evolve over his enemies, making him the perfect father for new hybrids for the Life Fiber to wear.

The blond growled as enough threads were cut for him to move his body and use his arms to cut himself free with his chakra gloves. He grinned far too cockily at the already arrogant couturier while aiming a finger at her, "Oh, did I get you mad, that I could outsmart you, little girl? You went pale back then when I activated my trap, didn't you? Oh, that's it. You're just a scared little girl, aren't you? Pretending to play big… Heh! That's one hell of a joke! The great Naruto Uzumaki is years above you!"

Nui finally did something she had done only once before in her life, she snapped, "Shut up…"

Naruto grinned with far too much delight as he cupped a hand to his ear, "What was that?"

Nui passed any barrier of anger, "Shut up… Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut… UUUUUUPPP!" She cried, and with each word she put an emphasis on her command by swinging her blade at the blond who stood where he was, his arms at before him with his palms extended. "How dare you play me for a fool?! I am the Grand Couturier, damn it!" she cried as she swung her blade, each swing meeting with a lash from his arms to cancel the cutting edge of the purple scissor with the cutting edge of his wind chakra empowered gloves.

Naruto dodged, blocked, or swatted aside the furious strikes as he kept his grin, but the more Nui talked the more his grin took on a wilder side, "Then let me ask you two important things, Harime Nui!" Naruto cried as he clapped, holding the purple blade with both gloved hands, his wind chakra countering the scissor's sharp edge. "One, what do you think a man's pride is? I'm not asking for honor, for duty, for his family, for his country, or even for his own life… So, answer me, what is a man's pride?!"

She gritted her teeth and pulled back her sword as she tried to deliver a kick to his side, but the instant she did, another chain shot from the ground. The couturier screamed as not only did she barely miss the sharp end, but it took off her eye-patch. Now she was really mad. As she held her permanently scarred eye and her only good one stared at Naruto, she spoke through so much fury she didn't sound angry, she was past that and got into a cool murdering stance.

"Why should I care what a man's pride is?" she asked as she readied her sword.

Naruto stepped back and aimed a finger at her with his right hand while using his left hand to hook a thumb to his chest, "A man's pride… is to never go down no matter the challenge set before him!" he cried as he clenched both hands, getting into a loose boxing stance, "Now, that you know that, how do you expect to defeat me?"

Nui lunged at him again, her face frozen, lacking all emotions as her eye was wide, staring at him while she held her blade with both hands, showing that when she lost her eye, the orb was completely obliterated, leaving a hole in her head, "You've already lost… You know nothing of who you're facing!" the girl cried while keeping her face lacking any and all emotions, her mental stability had never been existent, but now whatever could have been was continuing to break the more this man existed.

Naruto raised both hands, "Two…" he said as his face also turned cold, his gaze meeting hers. In just one instant, Nui's face finally changed emotions to one she had barely felt. Ragyo was the only one to bring such emotion, but the moment her eyes met Naruto's, the instant she noticed the icy blue glow from his chakra coursing through his body, the second he spoke, that he was terrifying her, "Do you have any idea… how far will a man go for his own desires? That's why I'm not stopping here… You can mock me, you can mock me… but you never…" Naruto stomped forward, "You… never… dare to insult my daughter!"

At the sand of time seemed to stop, Nui watched Naruto's form. His chakra spiked around him, covering the blond man I an azure aura of pure power. It was as if she were seeing his fighting spirit, his will to triumph. And what truly brought her terror was how eerily calm and in control Naruto was as he moved towards her.

Then, there was a loud impact. A powerful gale of wind exploded all around Nui, sending her flying back until she rolled around on the ground to an unharmonious stop. She gasped, her clothes were dirty and the man before her still stood proud and tall. But her face contorted into one of pure hatred… that strike wasn't the blond immortal's full force. She knew this, because Rei Hououmaru had stopped it with her personal suit, her sleeves having stretched and morphed into a wall that protected her but not Nui from the wind that the whiskered father of two controlled.

Rei, however, was having a hard time. She gritted her teeth, even with her suit her feet dug into the ground all the way to her ankles, and she could feel her arms' bones crying from pain. But she still stood tall, proud, and looking at Naruto in the eye, "It's been a while, Naruto-san."

He gasped, "R-Rei?!" the father was shocked to say the least. Rei was a sweet soul, always helping Ragyo due to her admiration of the woman, being his wife's best friend meant he saw her at the wedding as Ragyo's companion. To picture her standing before him, using a suit with Life Fibers, was something that he'd call a nightmare.

The petite woman returned her sleeves back to normal, stood out of the crater her snow white shoes were in, and adjusted her sunglasses, "I hadn't expected to meet you in such circumstances… Not after all you've done to Ragyo and how you created this mess."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Rei held her head, groaning a bit, "You don't get it, it seems…" she said, massaging her right temple with her index and middle finger, there was much to tell him, much to blame him for, but a voice in her head just… needed to speak, "Whatever pains and sorrows you have, I will take them, Naruto-san. I shall await for you to be ready for a real battle against myself… But for now, you've played enough."

Naruto tried to reach her, but all the clone could do was groan as the petite dusky skinned woman pulled a smoke bomb out of her small frontal assets and soon after the cloud rose and then settled, Naruto found himself alone in the highway…

He could only growl, "She wants to take my pains and sorrows…? Tch… She can try, I'm married and loyal to my wife until the end…" he said, but in his head a different thought crossed his skull over and over in his brain like a broken record, '_What did she mean by that? The Rei I knew wasn't like that… What happened to her?_' He finally noticed he was alone, with no living being around him. So, with a quick Hiraishin, he looked for a proper place to disappear and give his real self the news.

XXXXXX

In her office, Ragyo sighed with a smile as she watched Nui go on a rampage against her own office, watching the pigtailed blonde destroy her own place of work, flipping off tables to then chop them to pieces was rather hilarious for the CEO. However, one issue remained.

"Hououmaru, you know I trust you above anyone else… After all, you were the one who helped me get where I am for my sake and Naruto's future… But I'd like to ask… what exactly were those last words of yours?" she asked as she looked behind her at her dark skinned assistant.

Rei bowed, "My apologies, I didn't mean any disrespect to you or Naruto-san, Ragyo-sama. However, I do not believe that we should hurt him… Perhaps making him see our ways could work better. After all, this is a world we're building for him, a brighter, better future for both your children, Ragyo-sama. If for that I must take all of his negative emotions, so let it be, I shall make him see how putrid is the world he tried to protect and lost you to…"

Ragyo smiled, pleased with her childhood friend's words, "You know how to make me smile, Rei… Never change."

The petite woman smiled, "Thank you, Ragyo-sama…" she bowed and left, though in her head she had questions of what she'd really have to do when facing Naruto. Something was off, and she didn't know what it was.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**So, yeah, kind of a recurring joke of mine to have Naruto do the Joseph Joestar reading enemies trick, but it works so far. I'll use it sparingly or only against real monsters or people full of shit. Still, admit it, all of us wanted to see Nui break from her cheerful attitude one way or another, and canon Naruto's best attribute is to find a way to tick off and then take down a foe with ridiculous skills like Zabuza and Neji, and the blond is smart enough to make crazy things work like when he found how to use the Rasengan despite his lack of chakra control. So far it sounds like I'm naming several attributes of a certain Joestar troll, aren't I? Well, the similarities are that scary if you think about them.**

-OMAKE- Living with Ragyo ep. 2: Weird encounters

Rei Hououmaru was many things, and someone who liked her sleep interrupted was not one of them. She glared at her ceiling, pulling out of her face a pillow she had tried to use to silence the… ugh… noises. Damn it, just the thought sent shivers down her spine. Here she laid on her current very large king-sized bed with several pillows around her little body. Her eyes were slightly red because of the lack of sleep, bags were forming in her eyes, and she just wanted something to finish the- "Aaaannnhhh… Mmmmnnnnnooooooaaaaaaahhhh…" the noises…

She got into a sitting position, rubbing he sand out of her eyes with one hand, "How can they keep on going…? It's been three nights and four days straight!" she shouted as she finally got up in a white set of very short biker shorts, a purple training bra, and fluffy white slippers. She walked, more like she slid her feet on the ground, towards the source of all the noises… Naruto and Ragyo's room. At that point the petite woman was far beyond caring for the sake of some sleep… and she was jealous. The last time she was with someone was at her university, and the bastard who dated her hadn't even tried to massage her shoulders before leaving the small woman for a glorified slut that turned out to be a porn star with little income… and a dick. So, when the idiot tried to come back to her, begging for forgiveness and trying to make things better, she was more than happy to put a good lesson to good use.

Naruto called it the, "Show idiots the way" style… which is to say he had accepted the small woman's request of teaching her self-defense after her high school prom date tried to grope her little breasts after… showing her cosplays he wanted to see her in, all of Lolita girls.

Needless to say, Rei's love life sucked, so she was jealous of Ragyo. Not to the point some people took it, she loved her childhood friend for always being there for her, and Naruto was too good a man for Ragyo that separating them wouldn't feel right. So with that frustration in mind, full knowledge of the couple's life, and irritation for her lack of sleep after seeking help for her troubles in her love life, Rei kicked the door open and threw a pillow straight at Naruto's face. She remained there, looking at the couple in their pajamas.

The blond man fell back unto the massive bed, making Ragyo moan displeased. She got up and noticed Rei with an exhausted face, "Come on, Rei-chan, you could have let him finish."

Rei groaned, "You've gotten massages for half a week already, Ragyo-chan! I deserve to release some stress as well!" she cried with a vein popping in her forehead while she shook a fist at her friend. True enough, Ragyo could never get enough of Naruto's magic hands, and having a husband whose hands were literally magical with the way he used chakra to ease her muscles and apply such delicious vibes into her body made the raven haired beauty purr in delight… or moan to the point neighbors had nightmares.

Naruto sat on the bed once he took the pillow off his face, "Do you want a massage too? It could help you sleep."

Rei snapped, "Keep your hands to… actually…" she paused, looked curiously at his hands as she rubbed her stiff shoulders before sighing, "Fine, but I want to sleep soon… I haven't slept at all because of you… Just make sure I can sleep unlike Ragyo-chan."

Ragyo and Naruto nodded, before talking to each other in their own secret husband-wife sign language. By using facial expressions and barely noticeable body signs, they could tell each other every single detail of everything, a bond that happened after a long marriage… or after teaching your wife how to knock out people with her bare hands.

Naruto's signs read, "Barely saved ourselves…"

Ragyo replied swiftly, "I told you we need soundproof walls, we may not keep the massage story holding up any longer."

Naruto answered with, "We continue when she sleeps?"

Ragyo inwardly sighed but answered with quick hand signs, "Fine, but it's my turn to be on top."

**XXXXXX**

**Swordslinger out!**


End file.
